Project Digital
by DigiConjurer
Summary: To everyone who took the time to to look at this, thanks. But, all good things must come to an end...
1. Welcome!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Project Digital

Session #1

Welcome!

_Have the courage to disobey. -Sage Yulyana, Bravely Default_

* * *

Nora opened the door. Inside, a flood of digimon memorabilia awaited him. There was a digimon bedspread, digimon rugs and a digimon wallpaper for some reason. The only thing that seemed "out of place", was an oak desk with a black laptop on it. However, the laptop was surrounded by various digimon figurines he had bought off of Ebay.

He looked over at his window, noticing something was off. A large pile of dust sat below his windowsill, in a large rectangular shape with rounded edges. Pieces of white cardboard and black cat fur were strewn about the pile. What should have been there, was a cardboard cutout. He then examined the pile for a few minutes and then moved onto his computer. The log-in process didn't take too long, allowing him to take a look at his emails.

"Only one message?" He thought, looking at the email in question.

* * *

From: ProjectDigitalDev

To: Digifan257

Subject_**: **_A once in a lifetime opportunity

.

_**Dear Digifan257,**_

_You have been chosen for a once in a lifetime opportunity. You are one of six lucky enough to be chosen for the private beta of Project Digital. In a couple of minutes, a limo will arrive to pick you up and take you to the airport, where you'll be flown to Japan. You will head out the door, taking only the clothes off your back and nothing else. And if you don't, alternate measures will be executed in order to bring you to the beta._

-Miss J. Arcana, Lead Director of Project Digital

* * *

"Alternative measures? That seems a little over the top for just a private beta for some Japanese MMO." Nora thought, rereading the email two or three more times until someone began to bang on a rock and play the american digimon theme in the background. But instead of it being crystal clear, it sounded garbled-up and extremely loud. He closed the email and pulled out some headphones out, beginning to listen to his own music.

He jolted out of the chair and into the hallway, quickly making his way outside. In front of the small brick building he called home, a small limo waited. It was what one expects when you see a limo, a small black car with darkened windows that all the famous people ride in. He slowly approached the vehicle, it's left side door opening up.

Nora just stood there and waited. Eventually, an Angewomon cardboard cut-out was thrown out of the vehicle. He slowly approached the cut-out, only for it to be pulled back into the limo.

"If you want your cut-out back, come along." A voice announced and Nora only stood there. Eventually, he ran through the open door and entered the limo.

"Where are you taking me?" He took a quick glance all around, seeing nobody else in the vehicle.

No response came and he looked down. It was a small piece of paper, the kind one would fine on the floor in minivans.

Nora slowly picked it up and turned it over.

_If you're reading this,_

_There is still time.__You must stop them before they cause it..._

"This all some big prank, right?" He looked around, finding nobody else in the vicinity.

A large wave then came out of nowhere, charging into the limo. Everything began to shake as cyan particles appeared around them...

* * *

The limo barreled out on the other side, slowing down to a stop in front of a large rock. Nora slid the door open, revealing a beautiful lake shore. In the distance, one could faintly see a train crossing.

"So this is the digital world, huh? I expected something much more extravagant." He thought, taking a deep breath and letting it all sink in.

A few Poyomon then ran up to him, spitting out some confetti onto his feet.

Scanning...

**Poyomon**

**In-Training, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Bubble Blow**

**.**

**Nora: Now that's just... gross.**

"What did you expect?" One of the Poyomon questioned, grabbing onto Nora's tie-dye shirt.

"Something akin to the anime?" Nora answered, shaking the Poyomon off, only for it to grab onto his black pants.

"Dub or Sub?" He pulled the Poyomon off, kicking two of them away.

"Aren't they the same?" Nora watched the remaining Poyomon.

"They

"So that was a digimon analyzer screen?"

"Yep." The Poyomon laughed at him, which resulted in two of them being kicked away. "No more separate programs?

"So are you going to answer my actual question?" Nora groaned and waited.

"Lay on your stomach at the edge of the shore and look down into the water. Once you've done that, come back to us and I'll answer your question."

"What if I don't?" Nora glanced at him.

The Poyomon shot a bubble out, knocking him to the edge of the shore.

"That actually hurts." Nora looked down at his shoulder, making sure it wasn't broken.

"They dulled it down for the anime." The Poyomon laughed, watching the boy.

He stared at the Poyomon for a couple of seconds and placed his face into the lake. For a few seconds, nothing happened. He held his face down, a weird cyclone pulling him down into the lake.

"Hello, Nora."An unknown voice remarked, it's voice slow and quiet. Nora now stood in a small chamber, full of air. It was a small place, only big enough for a person to walk a very small oval in. The walls were curved, covered in light brown stoneand decorated with faint purple symbols. The floor was covered in about an inch of water. At the far end, sat a large purple egg covered with small dark green circles on a small wooden pedestal that appeared to be partially rotten.

"Who said that?" Nora thought, trying to find the source of the voice.

"If you want to see and live your dream, rub me." The Voice added and Nora slowly approached the egg, giving it a slight rub. A wave of light flowed out, promptly revealing a small turtle. It stood barely above his knee, covered mostly with a soft green shell. A long purple neck stuck out in the front, two yellow reptilian eyes stared at his sneakers.

"Can I eat those things on your feet?" The digimon questioned and slid over to him.

"Uh... no!" Nora answered, taking a half step back. He then preformed some dance moves from the eighties and jumped into the air."This is so awesome! I'm in the digital world and I'm now a digidestined!"

"I'm Letorramon," The turtle digimon then gave him a salute."And you're not a digidestined, whatsoever."

L**etorramon**

**Rookie, Virus**

**Special Moves: Poison Bubble, Defensive Spray**

**.**

**Letorramon: In light of recent events, no digivices will be given out whatsoever. If anybody in the review section complains, a blow-up doll of Kari will be lit aflame.  
**

**Nora: I take offense to that!**

**Letorramon: Of course you do. You're a fanboy.**

"Huh?" Nora questioned, attempting to comprehend Letorramon's statement. Somehow, he had managed to ignore his partner's comment about him being a fanboy.

"The last people who were given digivices and called that..." Letorramon started, only to slide closer to Nora."It didn't end up how they tell it. Because of that, the word is forbidden."

"Why?" Nora got down on his knees, looking at the turtle digimon.

"You don't want to know." Letorramon slid over to one of the far walls while Nora watched.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Nora attempted to grab onto Letorramon, pulling the two of them down and out of the shell thing.

"Now let's find that Poyomon." Nora remarked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Letorramon responded, turning to face Nora."This wasn't how things were suppose to go."

"I'm living every digimon fan's dream! Who cares if things go differently!" Nora continued on, Letorramon slowly following behind.

The Poyomon from earlier then bounced over to him.

"Good. You completed your objective." Poyomon explained, throwing up a few wet dollar bills.

**3,000 digi-dollars gained!**

"What?" Nora questioned, staring intently at Poyomon.

"That was your first quest. On a scale of 1 to 10, how you rate it?" Nora quickly grabbed the cash and looked around. Before the shore, a treeless plain stood. The green grass went on for miles without a single tree in sight.

"Crud." He thought, looking at the Poyomon. "It's sort of stupid for me to rate it."

"Why?" The Poyomon questioned and Nora gave him a quick glance.

"I'm only one opinion. You need more to truly rate something."

"I guess that's true, since this quest was tailored for you."

Nora then kicked the Poyomon into the lake.

"I doubt that was a good idea." Letorramon responded and Nora laughed.

"It's an in-training digimon. What's the worst it could do?" Nora answered, walking away.

**Poyomon dark warp digivolve too... DarkSheraphimon!**

"This is the moment we run, before we get our asses kicked." Letorramon responded as Nora looked at him.

"No, we fight." Nora announced, running towards the lake but something caught his eye. He headed towards the limo, smiling. By the door, was the Angewomon cut-out. He picked it up, placing it ahead of him. Nora then ran towards DarkSheraphimon, screaming like an idiot.

Letorramon only watched, slowly heading Nora's way.

"You're crazy, you realize that?" Letorramon remarked, sliding over to Nora.

"So he does care. I think we'll be great partners." Nora thought as Letorramon finally reached him."Ready to do this?"

"Don't say I warned you." Letorramon warned as the two jumped towards their opponent.

**Defensive Spray!**

Nora launched Letorramon off of the cut-out, causing the turtle digimon to soar through the air and spew out some greenish purple goo onto their opponent.

"Do you think that did anything?" Nora pulled Letorramon back over to the limo.

"I would have to guess..." Letorramon looked over at the lake, noticing DarkSheraphimon flying towards them."No."

"Then I'll make this quick." Nora quickly entered the quite intact limo, pulling out a seatbelt. He carved two holes into the cut-out, stringing the seat belt through. He then strung the the seatbelt over his left arm, finally ready to head off.

"Hey, this is a private party!" A voice shouted and some girl walked out of the limo, brandishing a signed bat. She was dressed in a forest green spaghetti-strap tank top and a very short green skirt. Attached to the skirt's right side, was some long vine with a pointed rock attached. Her skin was quite tan, complimenting her large forest green eyes and lips.

"Sorry about that." Nora answered, giving Letorramon a quick glance."You can just deal with that guy."

He then pointed out DarkSheraphimon and the duo headed off...

* * *

Notes:

Thanks KumoFuzei and AspiringWriterGal for the suggestions on what to fix!

I am looking for help on this. All reviews are welcome and will help improve this fic.

.

Next time: A Mary Sue, some normal person, and a clueless guy! Sadly, no bars at all...


	2. Come Together

I don't own digimon.

* * *

_Open your heart before it is too late. The very future of this world hangs in the balance. -Lord DeRosso, Bravely Default_

* * *

Session 2

A Pseudo Bar Joke

She opened her eyes, taking her surroundings in. All she remembered was... nothing at the moment. Other than being certain this wasn't the place she went to bed at. At the moment, our protagonist was currently standing in some sorts of plains, with the outskirts of a forest not that far away.

"Hey, stop making assumptions!" she shouted at the sky, flashing some sort of device at it. On closer inspection, the device appeared to be a navy blue D-Arc, which wouldn't be that useful at all here. A dark blue flash of motion then snatched the device and flipped her off.

"Looking for this?" the flash of motion taunted, juggling the device and a rock up in the air for it opponent to watch.

"Possibly." she charged towards the now stationary blur, revealing itself to be a humanoid dark blue fox creature. The protagonist then swung her right fist at the creature, only for it to be grabbed by the left paw of the creature. "I guess it's a personality trait shared by your entire species."

_Scanning..._

**Renamon (Dark Blue)**

**Rookie, Data**

**Special Moves: Fox Leaf Arrowheads and Kohenkyo**

**.**

**?: That was a compliment, silly.**

**Renamon: Whatever.**

The Renamon grabbed onto her neck, dropping the two objects to the ground.

"Do not speak of her majesty in that way." She only laughed, only to get a glare from the renamon.

"Her majesty?" Our current protagonist kicked her opponent's left leg, freeing herself from the death grip and scurried away. "You mean Rika Nonaka?"

"Who the heck is that?" the renamon then hyper focused on the top of her head, possibly believing there was a small digimon dancing a jig on her head. "Also, who the heck are you?"

"Marina Alexis Tenshino, but you can just call me Alex." Alex greeted finally, pulling out her phone. She then pulled up a video, holding it up for her opponent to see. Digimon Tamers Episode 3 began to play, displaying Rika and her partner kicking Guilimon's ass.

"Which one is this supposed "Rika Nonaka"?" the renamon questioned, Alex pointing her out." Oh, she doesn't look that impressive. Her Majesty could easily destroy her."

"Should I even ask?" the renamon examined her, which was less weird than one would really expect. Alex was dressed in a white muscle shirt covered by a black flame pattern vest and a pair of slightly tattered blue jeans. Black combat boots and black fingerless gloves added to her look, along with a pair of silver goggles and a set of golden military dog tags hung around her neck. A small black pouch hung on her pants. Two electric blue eyes stared back at the Renamon, complimented by blonde hair with some pink streaks in it.

"Not that I know anything about it." the renamon picked the "D-Arc" up, handing it back to Alex.

"Didn't you want to fight?" Alex questioned and the renamon laughed.

"You're the leader and I'm the partner for now," Renamon answered, shaking Alex's hand."You can call me Mao."

"Nice to meet you." Alex shook her paw and the two headed off. By coincidence or Deus Ex Machina (your pick, viewers), the duo managed to bump into Nora and Letorramon, who were also searching for something to do.

"Haven't we met before?" Nora greeted, looking over Alex and Mao.

"This is a rewrite, stupid." Letorramon explained, looking at Mao. "No attempted killings of me, please."

"We'll just have to see about that." Mao answered, patting Letorramon on the head. The foursome then headed off, leaving the peaceful plains and headed towards a conveniently placed forest.

"So you're still going to be leader?" Nora questioned and Alex nodded.

"Then I can be like Marcus!" Alex answered, her left fist up in the air.

"Marcus wasn't a gogg-" Just as Nora was about to say the word, a gust of wind knocked him into a stop sign.

"Now butterfree! Use stun spore!" Nora dusted himself off, pulling the Angewomon cut-out off of his back and positioned it in front of him.

"Butterfree does not know how to do "Stun Spore". Nor does it want to be called Butterfree or any other pokemon names." A second voice added, a boy and what happens when you cross a butterfly with a dragon dropped down to the ground. Well, the boy fell to the ground and the dragon butterfly thing just fluttered beside him, possibly mumbling something under it's breath.

"Oh hi, James." Nora greeted and looked the young boy over. He was dressed in a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue shorts. A straw hat with a red ribbon sat on his head, complimented by two sparkling forest green eyes and a mess of black hair. A pair of red sneakers covered his feet and a butterfly net was held in his left hand. His gaze moved over to the butterfly dragon hybrid thing. It had red leathery wings but a small fragile body. The wings were patterned bright pink and red, displaying a large face that was possibly used to scare opponents off. Two small black antenna stuck out of a small white head. Two black orbs stared at them with malice complimented by two small white appendages.

"With the help of this pathetic human I found in a garbage can," The digimon explained, everyone else holding their laughter in. "I will rule this world!"

Everyone then laughed, only pissing the digimon off even more.

"By doing what? Blowing gusts and getting up in people's faces?" Nora accused and the digimon shook his appendages.

"I am Butterdramon, scrounge of the digital world!" the digimon ranted, only for his audience to look on. "Why aren't you kneeling before me?!"

_Scanning..._

**Butterdramon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Dragon Gust, Butter Bite**

**.**

**Mao: Cowarding to a butterfly dragon hybrid thing? I'll do that when you actually look e-**

Mao was then knocked back by a gust of wind, retaliating with a barrage of leaves.

"Well that didn't take long." Letorramon remarked as a small flame struck the leaves, creating a flaming variant of fox leaf arrowheads.

"This definitely is not Digi-Freaks." A voice added, only for some girl and a small red walking flame thing approached the group. The girl was dressed in a green sundress and brown sandals. Peachy tannish skin and hazel eyes complimented her look, along with long brunette hair flowing all the way down to her thighs."I guess we can deal with that for now, right, Coronamon?"

Coronamon gave her a slight nod, immediately giving all his attention to the group.

_Scanning..._

**Coronamon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Corona Flame, Corona Knuckle**

**.**

**?: While I am from an entirely different fic, I'm no way any more overpowered than the rest of them.**

**Alex: That would be me!**

**?: Whatever.**

"Who are you then?" Alex accused and the girl cleared her throat.

"Lara Marie Stone, at your service." Lara announced and Coronamon ran up to her. For some reason, the group took some time to reflect.

"Well, that's everyone for now." Nora thought.

"What's with the lack of pokemon?" James looked over at Butterdramon, flashing a small smile.

"What force has brought us here?" Both Alex and Lara thought, giving their respective partners a quick glance. Sadly, their moment of reflection was cut short.

"Hey!" The foursome turned around, noticing the Poyomon from earlier. "Why are you still here?"

"Weren't you the guy who handed me the 3000 digi dollars as part of the first quest?" Nora questioned, getting knocked back into the stop sign from earlier.

"No, that was my good for nothing, traitorous brother!" The Poyomon announced, cartoon steam seeping out of his ears.

"What's our brilliant plan, Marcus?" Nora joked, looking at Alex. Before she could answer, a springboard activated and launched them out of the forest. Somehow, they landed right where the chapter 2 originally ended. Which for the unaware, was in front of a large tree.

"Is that voice still interacting with you, James?" Alex questioned as James approached the tree.

"Yep." James answered, placing his left hand onto the bark of the tree. For some reason, pink fur and claws marks to that of a cat still covered the bark. But now, faint purple veins began to bulge upon the bark.

'Let me show you my true potential.' A purple butterfly-shaped mark appeared on his left hand, traveling to the bark of the tree. 'In the beginning, It all started with an angel and a demon. You see, they were in love. Which, is a big no-no between angel and demon digimon.' The voice flooded into their minds, pushing all thought out. But, the voice felt comforting and helpful.' They were immediately cast down below, into the dark realm. On the way down, they embraced each other and the angel became a demon.'

"Get on with it!" Nora shouted, only for everyone else to look at him. "Sorry, I thought the voice could hear us."

'Many years passed, and the two digimon attempted to make peace with the angel digimon. However, the ruler of the angel sent down a cap-' The voice just stopped and some words in purple appeared on the tree bark.

Return to the Real World and find a way to the Dark Realm.

A cyan portal appeared beside the tree, enticing the group over to it.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Nora remarked, giving a salute and ran through the portal."See you later, Letorramon."

Letorramon slightly giggled and followed right behind.

"His email handle is Digifan257, just so you know." Letorramon added and headed through. "Email us on the other side."

"Sounds good." Alex answered, motioning for Mao to follow her. The two then headed through the portal, with James and Butterdramon following right behind.

"This is my chance." A voice remarked, only for an orange dinosaur wearing pants to follow them through.

* * *

Next time on Project Digital: Our heroes return to the real world, only to find their beta test has only just begun...


	3. On the other side

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 3

On the other side

_Only you guys have the right to decide your own futures. Of course, that means the responsibility is yours alone as well. But if you truly can't choose… Maybe you could… ha, just make something up for yourselves? All you have is a powerful finishing move that transcends all of that.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2_

"Well, here we are." Nora explained as the two fell onto the floor of his room. After making sure all his body parts were in the right place, he pulled the cut-out off of his back and placed it over by his window.

"Can I ask you something, Nora?" Letorramon announced and Nora looked at him.

"Sure." Nora answered, logging back into his laptop. Nothing had changed at all since he last looked, not that it really changed anything. As he was doing that, Letorramon was examining the room. Interestingly, there seemed to be a strange lack of cat hair within the room. Why the turtle

"Can I eat all of this digimon memorabilia you have all around here?" Nora just stared at him.

"No." his human finally answered, giving a response that to Letorramon, was not acceptable.

"Why not?" Nora took a deep breath, getting down on his knees and moved over to where Letorramon laid.

"Because that would be rude to me." Letorramon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because eating someone else's stuff shows how little you care for a person." Letorramon slid over to Nora's desk, taking a small bite out of the back right leg ."Hey!"

"Oopsy." Nora patted Letorramon on the head and laughed.

"How about I get you a snack?" Nora suggested and Letorramon stood there, thinking it over.

"Sure." Letorramon answered.

"What do you want to have?"

"Got any lettuce?" Letorramon slid away from the desk, over to the front of the bed.

"I do, actually." Nora motioned for his partner to follow him. The two left the room and took a right, finding themselves now in a kitchen. Nora headed over to the refrigerator and opened it up. Instead of finding the usual stuff one would find in a refrigerator, he found a small white piece of paper with some writing on it.

_If you're reading this,_

_Find me, before they get to me..._

He looked the note over, trying to figure it out.

"This is the second one." he thought and shoved the note into his pocket.

"Darn it!" Letorramon added."They even stole the lettuce!"

"That's the least of our worries." Nora answered, the Digimon Data Squad american theme began to play. He quickly pulled his black touchscreen smartphone out, holding it up to his ear."Hello?"

"I see you're still in your home at the moment, nowhere near the beta at all." the voice was that of a teenage boy, humble yet stern.

"Well, your limo ran into a wave and crashed." Nora answered and the voice groaned.

"You remind me of the former gogglehead who once lead my friends and I. He was the cocky redhead sort, always making weird comments and only once or twice actually had the humbleness to suit the leadership position."

"One or two times?" Nora held the phone out in front of him, revealing a teenage boy sitting in a throne.

"Depends on who tells the story." the boy glared right at him, angry about something. "Now, let's get onto the actual reason for this call."

"I was wondering why you were wasting my time." The boy groaned and cleared his throat.

"You have one day. Gather your friends at Tokyo Tour. In exchange, I will tell you how to get to the Dark Realm."

"Fine by me."

"Any people killed will add to your time. However, if you fail..." the Boy then let out an evil laugh."I will be the one prosecuting you and your friends at the end of this." The call promptly ended, however Nora swore he heard "Naga Gaze" faintly.

"Ready to go?" Nora responded, reentering his room. Letorramon had somehow managed to get up into his chair, doing something on the laptop.

"What are you ordering?" Nora questioned and Letorramon looked at him. The page appeared to be the TOEI stop, where one could get all the unneeded digimon merchandise they could ever want.

"My next meal." Letorramon answered.

_Your Current Order:_

_ 1\. Takeru and Patamon figurine_

_2\. One Izzy and Tentomon figurine_

_3 One limited edition Garurumon figurine_

_Total cost: 3000 digidollars._

"That's all our money!" Nora shouted and Letorramon laughed.

"Oh well." Letorramon answered, getting grabbed off of the chair. Nora then headed over to the window, grabbing the cut-out and hung it around his shoulder."Where are we going?"

"How should I know?" Letorramon shook his head in disbelief and slid over to him.

"Sounds good." The two ran out of the home, into the front yard. For some reason, something had decided to poke holes in the grass with a three pointed device.

"Hello, human."

A purple bird creature thing then landed right in front of them. It skin was covered in sharp yet fluffy feathers with a long black rubber tail stretching out of the body. At the end of it's tail, a three-prong metal blade thing was poking holes in the grass. Two emotionless black orbs stared right at them and a short yellow beak looked ready to kill them.

"Great. The infection has got them." Letorramon mumbled, Nora giving him a "What-are-you-even-talking-about" look.

"First, the infection. And two, what do you mean by "them"?" Nora accused, Letorramon taking a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief.

"Just in case, don't let him hurt you." Nora gave a quick nod, pulling the Angewomon cut-out off of his back."I'll give a quick explanation afterwards." Nora ran towards the digimon, Letorramon sliding right behind. Letorramon was then boosted up onto the shield and flung up into the air."Second, that's an Arresterdramon."

_Scanning..._

**Arresterdramon**

**None, None/ Champion, Virus**

**Special Moves:**

**.**

**Letorramon: Digimon Fusion Episode 57.**

**Nora: There's more than 30 episodes?**

**Defensive Spray!**

Letorramon opened his mouth up, releasing a long blast of greenish water on his opponent. Sadly, this had no effect on their opponent. Which was weird, since this guy was wearing rubber armor.

"I have a great idea!"

"I believe your shield just talked." the digimon taunted and Nora moved his gaze over to it.

"Did you just say something?" Nora questioned, looking at the shield.

"Yes, yes I did." the Shield explained, but the mouth didn't move.

"So what's your great idea?" the digimon slammed it's rubbery tail forward, almost stabbing the trio.

"Just shout "Appear!" Nora only blankly looked at it.

"Then what?" For some reason, their opponent just stood there and waited. If it had wanted too, the digimon could have just killed the trio. But, it had

"You'll have to wait and see."

Nora turned his gaze back Letorramon.

"What do we got to lose?" his partner remarked looking at the cut-out. As much as this didn't make any sense, it was worth a shot.

"Appear!" Nora shouted, causing Letorramon to disappear. In his place, a young woman draped in a white gown appeared. Long silky blonde hair flowed down to her knees and two pink orbs stared straight at him. A long white silk glove stretched up her right hand. Her left hand was bare, but sparkly red nail polish was splashed across her nails. A pair of pointy white high heels stuck out from under her gown and a oak bow was held in her left hand.

Scanning...

Angewomon

Ultimate, Vaccine

Special Moves: Heavenly Arrow,

"Awesome!" Nora shouted and looked down at the ground, finding a plush version of Letorramon stood at his feet.

"Ready to do this?" Angewomon remarked and Nora nodded.

**Heavenly Arrow!**

A blinding arrow of white light flew out from the bow and struck the digimon. This didn't have much effect on the digimon, only making the mute thing more pissed.  
"See what you did there?!" The Angewomon only looked at him.

"I'm a little rusty, okay?" Nora gave a quick nod and ran towards Arresterdramon.

"What the heck are you doing?" Letorramon added as Nora got onto the creature's back."Well that proves what i thought of him."

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Nora patted the head of the beast, causing it to roar. The plush and the shield only watched as their master just stood there.

"Worst fight ever." Angewomon facepalmed as the digimon flew up into the air. It did a few circles, eventually landing on the ground with Nora still intact.

"That was awesome!" Nora shouted as the digimon growled."No problem, bud." He looked over at Angewomon.

"I believe I've helped you out." Letorramon reverted back to normal and Angewomon reverted back to her cut-out form. Nora fitted the strap back on, motioning Letorramon to get on.

"You can't be serious." Letorramon mumbled, but made his way up onto the creature.

"Wait!" A voice shouted and a young girl ran up to the trio. A black cloak was draped around, covering her upper face."I have something for you!" She threw up a rolled-up piece of paper, held that way with a pink rubber band.

"Thanks..." Nora answered, watching the girl. He swore he could see some long red hair underneath the cloak.

"Kuro Neko." The girl gave a quickly turned around."We'll be seeing each other around a whole lot, Nora Karnoc."

"What are you talking about?" Kuro slightly giggled and made a quick glance at the trio.

"I have taken her place." Kuro walked away, down the street. Nora quickly unrolled the paper and looked it over."You still have much time, but never lose sight of your goal. You have long way to go till you migration ends, and would be sad to see it cut short."

She then faded away, leaving no traces behind. The trio shifted their gazes ahead and smiled. Well, two of them did. The third only gave a blank stare.

"Let's soar." Nora shouted and Arresterdramon soared up into the air.

* * *

Notes:

Arresterdramon is considered a No Type Digimon. So both considerations were included.

.

Next time: Butterdramon plots his evil plan for domination and James unleashes his power...


	4. Attack of Swaggy McSwagPants

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 4

Attack of Swaggy McSwagPants

_Don't Panic- Ford Perfect, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

Nora looked over the map. The foursome were still flying high above, somehow. Letorramon had attempted to converse with Angewomon, who was tight-lipped for some reason.

"We're almost there guys." He shouted and Arresterdramon growled happily.

"Good." Angewomon remarked as they began to descend.

* * *

Butterdramon fluttered beside his human. James's focus was almost entirely focused on his Nintendo 3DS. On the top screen, some idiot was throwing spheres at a pink mouse cat thing. The mouse cat thing then disappeared and a new screen popped up. The butterfly dragon thing took one more look and James pumped his arm.

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed and Butterdramon laughed. "I did it!"

"Do you do that every time?" Butterdramon accused.

"No." James answered.

"Good. I can't have my henchman acting in a way that would humiliate the both of us." James gaze then shifted back to his 3DS, only for it to freeze.

"Stupid game." James remarked, closing the device. Butterdramon cracked an evil smile.

"Can you open your device back up?" Butterdramon suggested and his "henchman" just glared at him.

"And how will that help us?" James accused and Butterdramon fluttered closer.

"Just open it up, henchman." James reluctantly opened the gaming device up and "Butterfree" used his appendages to touch both screens. The handheld immediately lit up, displaying Butterdramon on the top screen with a bunch of optional body parts on the bottom.

"I don't get it." James responded and began to touch at the body parts, unaware of the consequences.

"That's because you're used to just abandoning what you cannot use anymore." The duo turned around, an orange dino sat upright in the window.

"Now what?" James accused and the dino laughed.

"I will be taking that device." The Dino explained and was knocked back by a gust of wind.

"How about..." Butterdramon proceeded to dish out multiple gusts of wind at the dino. James just stood and watched, a cruel smile cracked upon his face.

"Stop!" The dino pleaded and silence filled the air.

**Butter Bite!**

A loud snap filled the air and their opponent disappeared. James's smile disappeared and he ran over to the spot. He just stared. Purple lines began to stretch down his left arm.

"Do you now understand now?" Butterdramon explained and James only stared."Time for you to take the next step, evolve to the next level." The butterfly dragon thing bit down upon the boy's neck, causing a cascading cocoon of dark energy to surround him. James began to shrink, his body deforming until the cocoon dwarfed over him. The skin hardened, turning from pale flesh to hard yet fragile neon pink scales. The cocoon dissipated, revealing a small neon pink caterpillar.

"James, are you there?" A voice called out and the tiny caterpillar scurried away.

"Call this..." Butterdramon taunted, fluttering in place."a lesson in the truth."

"Truth?" James questioned and Butterdramon headed towards him."First that voice, now you. Can there be some sense here!" A large pink mark now covered a tiny part of the wall.

"This is what "she" wants." Butterdramon explained."This is your purpose and destiny. The price you've paid."

"Fine." He laid there and cleared his mind. In the place of the caterpillar, was James. He picked the former 3DS up, slipping it into his pocket. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"At best, an answer will eventually come." The duo slipped through the window and just froze in place.

"You're both under arrest!" A voice announced and a pair of handcuffs were slapped upon the henchman. He somehow managed to change back into a caterpillar and slipped out. He switched back, pulling out the device from his pocket and looked at his opponent.

An orange dino.

An orange dino dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of pants.

"His name is Swaggy McSwagPants." Butterdramon announced as Lara and Coronamon just appeared.

"Don't ask, just go with it." Lara added as Coronamon charged towards the dino. James pointed the device at the creature and pressed the touchscreen.

"Oh, that's my laptop." Butterdramon explained and James fell to the ground.

"So just use my digimon form then?" James got back up and looked over at his partner.

"Yep." Butterdramon answered and just fluttered in place."If I helped you now, the multiverse would then have a reason to be an asshole to me."

James switched back and scurried over to Lara. Lara only groaned and took a deep breath.

"Fine." Lara then grabbed onto the pink caterpillar and made a small bluish black portal swallow him up. A few seconds later, he was ejected out right beside Coronamon.

"Well I guess that worked." He switched back to his human form and tackled Swaggy McSwagPants.

"Just as I thought." Swaggy McSwagPants responded and laughed."You and I are just the same. Our predecessors hated by all." Arresterdramon landed beside the two of them.

"I believe our chariot has arrived." James taunted and the two humans and their digimon got onto the huge bird digimon, leaving Swaggy McSwagPants all alone.

"Why are you leaving me alone?"

'They have no reason to kill you yet, silly!' The dino then disappeared into a similar black void and Arresterdramon ascended up into the sky.

"Let's go grab Alex." Nora remarked as they soared through the air...

Next time on Project Digital!: Proof that Renamon in Digimon Tamers could have been a whole lot more overpowered...


	5. Best Move Evar

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 5

Best Move Evar

I make my own options.-Skipper, Penguins of Madagascar (Movie)

"Are you ready, Mao?" Alex claimed and Mao nodded. The duo had decided to head to the nearest forest they could find. In this case, a small clearing not that far from Ales's home.

**Fox Leaf Arrowheads!**

Alex rolled out of the way and ran towards the fox. Once she got close enough, she unleashed a flurry of punches. However, Mao grabbed onto her hand and threw her into a convenient tree.

**Kohenkyo!**

In Mao's place, was Alex.

"You cannot allow an opening when you're attacking an opening." "Alex" explained and disappeared, Mao taking it's place. Alex got up and dusted the dirt off of her pants.

"Good fight." She whispered and the two laughed.

"Can I see more of this tamers stuff you showed me earlier?" Mao inquired and Alex pulled her phone out. Instead of the third episode, it was now displaying episode 1: Guilimon Comes Alive. "Where's Guilimon?"

"You have to watch until about the very end." Alex answered and Mao looked at her.

"The title instead should be "Eventually, a digimon shows up". Yeah, that sounds perfect." Mao announced and the two laughed.

"Ahem." The figure was ignored as the girl and her fox humanoid companion watched through the entire episode."I'm the big bad person! So, take your eyes away from that stupid screens and look at me!" A butterfly then flew by."Ooh! A butterfly!" She then chased after the bug, with Complaints Girl following behind.

"Hey! I have have a name!" She shouted and the very drunk you-know-who appeared.

"Not that any of the people reading this actually give a care about that fact." Valia explained and a fistfight broke out. Thankfully, they were teleported off to not cause anything stupid or beneficial to the plot.

"Hey!" Our mystery figure then rack back towards our duo, this time actually getting their attention.  
"What do you want?" Alex accused and looked at the figure. It was some kind of humanoid, it's skin looked to be green fur with a blackish tint, covered in thin and short white cactus needles. A small pink flower blossomed out of her head, obscuring it's small small cat-like ears. Short vines took the place of fingers and toes for some reason, with a thick thorn coming out of each one. A short pink dress covered her body, complimented by two large purplish pink orbs and a cocky smile.

"Time to fight." Alex remarked and stuffed the phone into her pocket. She then pulled her "functioning" D-Arc out, as if that would actually change the battle. Mao looked at her partner, giving Alex a slight nod."So who are you then?"

"You can call me..." The creature explained and our two heroes just stared."Flower."

_Scanning..._

**Flower**

**?, ?**

**Mao: You look like someone crossed a Palmon with a Gatomon. **

**Alex: Then, they transferred a toddler's brain in place of your own.**

"You people can truly be rude at times!" Flower announced. **Thorn Barrage! **Sharp yellow thorns shot out of her hands, heading straight towards the duo. Or would have, due to the thorns falling onto the ground right in front of their thrower."Time for Plan B!"

Alex charged towards the plant human digimon thing, unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches.

**Fox Leaf Arrowheads!**

She ducked, allowing her Mao to shoot off her arrow volley attack. Unlike the thorn barrage, the arrows flew through the air and reached their target. Flower glared angrily at the two of them and the ground began to rumble.

"This isn't going to be good." Alex whispered and Mao laughed as they retreated from their opponent.

"Then why are you standing there?" Mao joked and Alex stared blankly at her."What would this Marcus guy do in this situation?"

Alex ran back towards Flower.

"I believe this is your lucky day, Whoever you are." Flower shouted and Alex grabbed onto her."You will be one of the first of a new race that will inhabit the earth and change into an environment suitable for all digimon."

Alex threw her opponent against a tree and continued her onslaught of punches and kicks on Flower.

"Personally, I prefer the way I am." Alex responded, only for Flower to sink down into her arm.

"Too Late." Flower responded as she and Mao waited.

A second passed, nothing of any interest happening.

A few more passed and still nothing happened.

"This can't be possible!" Flower accused as Mao ran up to them, releasing a second volley of arrows at Flower.

"And yet..." Alex answered, pumping her left fist in the air. The "D-Arc" around her neck began to glow and she smiled.

**Fox Illusion Hand!**

Alex then faded away. In her place, was an exact copy of Flower.

"What is this sorcery?" The real Flower claimed as the copy began to launch thorns at the real one.

"It's a secret to everyone." Mao answered and the butterfly from before flew past. It was a beautiful specimen, it wings colored violet with some hints of black thrown in for good measure. The real Flower immediately gave chase, muttering something under her breath. Alex then returned to normal and just stood there.

"That was the stupidest, dumbest, ridiculous thing you could have done in that situation!" Mao accused, taking a deep breath."And yet, that was awesome!"

"I know, right?" Alex answered as Arresterdramon landed in front of them, Nora and the gang accompanying the large bird digimon thing."I guess it's time."

The two jumped on and Arresterdramon soared into the air.

"Next Stop, Tokyo Tower!" The group exclaimed as they headed towards their final destination...

* * *

"This is your stop." He sat in the front of the vehicle, with his digimon in the back. He looked at the driver. For some reason, a troll dressed like a police officer had picked the duo up. It hadn't really been that great of a day anyhow. Another fight with dad, a long day at school and now this ride. At least, this adventure was over for him.

"Thank you." He jumped out of the vehicle, his partner following behind. For some reason, out of all the digimon one could pick, he got a grey radioactive Guilimon clone.

"Hey!" He flipped the sky off, only for Koro Neko to walk up to him.

"Just stop and wait kindly." Neko explained and our current main character groaned."They'll be here soon enough."

* * *

Next Time on Project Digital!: Our heroes reach Tokyo Tower. But, what awaits them there is truly the question...


	6. Gathering

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gathering

"I think we're about here, guys." Alex shouted as the group sat on Arresterdramon. Currently, they were floating above the outskirts of Tokyo. After picking up Alex in a non-specific forest somewhere, they made a u-turn and headed to a Las Vegas McDonalds.

"So what does everyone want to eat?" Nora inquired as Arresterdramon landed in the drive-in.

"Why are we here?" Lara complained and looked at Nora.

"We need a dozen large big macs and fries."

"That will be 0 digi-dollars." The voice on the other end explained and Arresterdramon headed up to the drive thru window. They grabbed their meal and headed off.

"I still not sure why we did that." Letorramon remarked as Angewomon munched on a big mac."I wasn't even hungry."

"Oh calm down." Angewomon remarked and began to strip... in mid-air.

"Did you get that cut-out from a Digimon Frontier Convention?" Alex questioned as Nora switched the two back.

"No." Nora answered and jumped off of Arresterdramon."Appear!"

Angewomon reappeared and was still continuing her aerial stripping act.

"Can this wait?" Nora questioned and Angewomon looked at him.

"Fine." Angewomon answered and Nora switched them for a third time. Thankfully, Arresterdramon allowed the two to get back on and began the descent to Tokyo Tower. A few minutes later, they reached the paved.

"That was awesome!" James shouted as the group got off of their giant bird companion and stretched their legs.

"Took you people long enough." Kuro Neko responded as a boy dressed in a red t-shirt with a biohazrd symbol and grey jeans with red and black skate shoes. Chocolate brown eyes and spiky brown hair complimenting his look.

"So you're name means "Black Cat" in English, right?" Alex responded and Kuro Neko gave her a stink eye.

"You're not supposed to reveal that!" Black slime formed in her hands, changing into a pair of butterfly swords.

"And you told me to calm down." The boy remarked and laughed. For some reason, a grey dinosaur was following him. It's design was reminiscent of a Guilimon minus the ears, red chest, green top triangle and neon yellow eyes."Luke Joseph Hughes and that's Bitemon."

_Scanning..._

**Bitemon**

**Rookie, Virus**

**Special Moves: Acid Spit, Bite Gnaw**

**Letorramon: It's the Guilimon rip-off version of me!**

**Mao: No originality these days...**

**Butterdramon: Oops, I shouldn't have sent that.**

**Coronamon: How bad could it truly be?**

A few seconds later, a digimon covered in a large cloak appeared.

"Butterdramon! What is the meaning of this?!" The digimon accused and noticed Bitemon."Never mind."

The digimon pulled a long saber out and pointed it at Bitemon.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Butterdramon explained as the group looked at him."That's Lord Hazardmon, leader of The Infectors."

_Scanning..._

**Lord Hazardmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Unknown  
**

**Nora: So how does this make sense?**

**Alex: Just go with it.  
**

**James: You expect too much out of this.**

**Lara: We all know why everyone reads this.**

**Luke: Then why are we arguing?**

The five humans looked among each other.

"Ready to do this?" Nora suggested as a girl and a plant creature walked up to them. The girl was dressed in a navy blue and white striped short sleeve shirt with a pair of long blue dungarees and some converses. Blue eyes and dark brown hair styled in a fringe complimented her look, somehow. For some reason, the plant creature looked familiar, yet different. The creature standing in front of them looked more like a pokemon then the creature in question. This was probably due to the fact that it looked like a cactus with a giant flower and extremely long vines instead of arms.

"Hi!" The girl greeted and held her right hand out."Maxine Faith Diaz, but you can call me Maxy."

_Scanning..._

**Palmon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Poison Ivy, Root Breaker**

**Maxy: My servant is happy to help. Me on the other hand, not so much.**

"Well, I'm off to put my new outfit on. If you need me, I'll be in the bushes." Maxy then ran off into the bushes as Lord Hazardmon reappeared.

"While you people were arguing, I robbed a bread store, made myself a bread sandwich, ate said sandwich and murder all your relations." Lord Hazardmon explained as Maxy came back out. She was now dressed in a sapphire blue dress with silver sandal heels. For some reason, a greenish gold bracelet now hugged her right arm.

"You did what?" She accused and charged towards her opponent."I'll get you for that!"

Her bracelet glowed and she ran towards Lord Hazardmon. The other humans followed behind, ready to battle.

**Dragon Gust!**

**Poison Spray!**

**Acid Spit!**

**Fox Leaf Arrowheads!**

The attacks headed straight towards their opponent, only to get blown down by a single gust of wind from their opponent.

"Seriously?!" Luke accused as he looked down at his hands. A dark red liquid for some reason was covering his hands.

'For being the one of rage, you're extremely calm.'

Luke looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

'Unleash your powers and the truth will appear.'

They looked among each other.

"It's worth a shot." Nora remarked and pulled Angewomon off of his back."Appear!"

Angewomon then appeared, causing Letorramon to go into a plush state.

**Heavenly Arrow!**

As she fired off arrows of light, James switched forms.

"James, this should help." Lara explained and a blackish blue portal appear. For some reason, some humanoid dressed like the grim reaper popped out.

"Now what?" James questioned and accidentally bit down on the monster. This for some reason caused the monster to be adsorbed into James."Awesome."

**Doombringer!**

Two flesh-like blades shot out and slashed his opponent.

Lara opened a second portal up, causing Complaints Girl to pop out.

"No! No! No! No!" Complaints Girl responded and teleported away.

"Well that was great." Lara thought and attempted it a third time, causing a rain of blades to be inflicted upon Lord Hazardmon.

**Fox Illusion Paw!**

Alex took Lord Hazardmon's form and charged towards her opponent. However, Lord Hazardmon dispatched with one quick slash. She attempted to change forms only for something to stop her.

"Why am I harming this digimon? I should surrender to him." She shook the thought out of her head as Luke held his hand out.

"Demons of anger! Give me strength!" The boy shouted and Bitemon was surrounded with a bright white light.

**Bitemon warp digivolve too... ToxicFangdramon!**

_Scanning..._

**ToxicFangdramon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Radiation Exposure, Venom Berserker Fang**

**The Author: Not in any way, overpowered!;)**

In Bitemon's place, a large black dragon with a green hazard mark and red wings with a flame pattern stenciled on. A long tail with a barbed point struck out, ready to impale anyone who got close.

"Palmon, ready to do this?" Maxy inquired and Palmon nodded. She tapped her bracelet, causing her left hand to be covered with a layer of thick vines. She held said hand out, causing a wall of vines to shoot out. She quickly made her way over to there, ready to fight.

**Radiation Exposure!**

A large blast of radiation shot out from ToxicFangdramon, only to get defeated by the evil gusts of wind created by Lord Hazardmon.

"You wanna know what?" Lord Hazardmon proclaimed as our Heroes gazes focused upon him."I'll give you what you want."

"Really?" Nora accused as he switched Letorramon and Angewomon.

"Yep." Lord Hazardmon slammed his left foot down onto the ground, causing a bright neon purple circle to appear."Have fun!"

A second later, our heroes disappeared and our villain did the same...

* * *

"Crud, we're late." A girl remarked as some orange Agumon followed behind. By some demonic force, the digimon was wearing lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow and a pair of pink earrings attached to it's "ears" followed behind. Even the creature's claws had been given a rounded edge and painted with pink nail polish. The girl had decided to wear a pink frilly princess-style dress, pink high heels, short light pink gloves, long white socks going up to her thighs and a pair of matching earrings. Hanging off of the dress, was a orange and white Digivice Ic."Oh well, we'll catch up to them soon enough."

She looked over at her partner.

"I guess we'll have to find our own way in." Agumon remarked and the duo walked away...

* * *

Next Time!: Our Heroes head into the Dark Realm! It's not what one expects...


	7. Into the Dark Ocean

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 7

Into the Dark Ocean

"Well, here we are." Kuro Neko explained as the group stood in place."Not sure what you people expected."

They stood upon the gray scale sand, looking towards the remnant of the control spire that TK"s Pegasusmon destroyed.

"Hey, there's a plaque placed at the base of it!" Angewomon announced, forcing Nora to pull her off.

"Appear!" Nora announced, causing his two digimon to switch.

She floated over to the spire and froze, falling into the choppy waters of the dark ocean.

"And that is why one doesn't swim in the dark ocean." Lara remarked as Nora dived in."Were you even listening at all?!"

"Said the traveler of dimensions to the fool." Kuro Neko added as Nora swam towards his companion.

"Are you all right?" Nora shouted as he grabbed onto Angewomon. He then began to dog paddle, pulling her behind him.

"What do you think?" Angewomon answered, getting pulled back to the shore by her human. As she got back onto solid ground, she made a quick glance over of herself. Somehow, her attire was still the same, even know she had contact with noxious black water of doom! the dark ocean was known for. Kuro Neko began to laugh and took Angewomon's form.

"How many lies have you've been told, honey?" The Slime taunted as Angewomon shot a heavenly arrow through her chest.

"How do you know?" Angewomon remarked and punched her opponent, following it up with a quick flurry of kicks and arrows. Kuro Neko only laughed and slashed Angewomon about a dozen times. She even cracked an evil smile, ready to kill. Nora, Lara and Luke then grabbed onto her, pulling her to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kuro Neko accused as she attempted to get free of her captor's grips.

"Calm the beep down." Luke remarked as the threesome held Neko down.

"There's no using fighting us." James remarked as he and Butterdramon watched.

"Man, you people are hopeless." Maxy responded as she and her plant monkey thing grabbed onto the control spire."Palmon?"  
"Yes Mistress." Palmon remarked and grabbed even harder onto the control spire. The plant digimon then ripped the spire up and began banging it against the glass screen that prevents fictional characters from escaping into the real world. After banging on the magical force field for a few minutes, a large silver armored car rammed into the duo. knocking them also into the water.

"You're under arrest for violating the dimension barrier act of the big bang!" A loud deep voice boomed as the two swam to the shore.

"And this is the moment where we leave you people behind." Alex remarked and took Maxy's form."Well, bye bye."

She and Renamon walked away, leaving the two behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Maxy shouted as she and her plant followed behind her double and a foxgirl."Also, can you revert back?"

"What, you're not impressed of your own body, mortal?" Alex responded as Maxy just glared at her."What's your problem?"

The two only gave distrusting glances to each other. At the same moment, the people holding Neko down released their grip upon her.  
"Finally!" Neko remarked and flashed an evil smile."Now that you people aren't mad at me..."

She slammed her left foot down onto the ground, causing a large rift to form in front of her. Within the rift, cyan particles energetically bounced around.

"Ready to see the true dark realm?" Kuro Neko inquired as the other humans and their companions just watched.

"Of course." Nora remarked, picking Letorramon up as Angewomon stood beside him.  
"You realize that they're are much darker horrors that possibly lay down there?" Angewomon claimed, making the boy and his plush turtle thing laugh.

"Look everyone!" Letorramon announced."I believe I have a defective Angewomon! All she knows how to do is strip naked and use a bow!"

An attempted drowning occurred immediately after. Thankfully, it was easily broken up and Angewomon calmed herself down.

"Is everyone all right now?" Kuro Neko questioned and everyone nodded."Then let's do this!"

The mixed harem jumped into the rift, with Arresterdramon following suit for some reason.

* * *

"This can't be the dark ocean!" Nora and Alex simultaneously announced as the group looked their surroundings over. Instead of the gray scale beach town one expected, they stood on a grassy green hill with a bright blue sky hanging above them. Below them, a bustling beach town sat with an assortment of DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon walking around, with the occasional Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon hiding within the shadows."There's too much color!"

"Oh yeah, that place..." Kuro Neko started and snickered."That's just a stage we rent out to fanfic writers and evil digimon."

Nora and Alex just stared blankly at her, as if that logic didn't make sense to the two superfans.

"What else isn't true about the anime?" Alex remarked and Neko laughed.

"Let's see..." Kuro Neko remarked as she held a finger to her mouth, revealing a long and sharp purple talon."Kari was a boring chick and TK was even more boring in my opinion."

A bright stream of bright pink particles formed around the slime, transporting her away.

'Come and get me, Nya!'

The voice floated into their heads, snapping them back into reality.

"Huh?" James remarked as a few portals opened up around them."Great."

"Time to fight!" Luke announced as Bitemon snarled. A few seconds later, four familiar figures popped out.

"What... the... f***..." Angewomon remarked, holding Letorramon up to see...

Next Time!: Our Heroes face down their next opponents, with the help of someone thought gone...


	8. Assholes!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 8

Assholes!

"My, My." Rune responded as he looked at the beta testers. They were so optimistic and happy, compared to him and his companions.

_It began where his journey had began._

_He was just a young boy with an Armadillomon, challenged yet smart. It was him, some redhead, a magenta haired girl, a brown haired girl and a blonde guy._

_The four of them were taking on some blueish purple haired dude and his worm._

_Things had been going well, if one could call it that. Somehow, redhead and his blue dragon thing got away from the rest of the group. The rest of the group had sadly been trapped..._

_"You have till the sands of the hourglass run dry." The Digimon Emperor boomed as Davis Motomiya looked at him. In the Emperor's hands, a glass hourglass filled with an appropriate amount of sand sat."So, how are you?"_

_"What do you mean?" Davis remarked as The Emperor and Wormmon slid down towards him, a knife in the other hand._

_"Too Slow!" The Emperor announced, revealing the sand at the bottom of the hourglass. One quick stab later, the Digidestined of Miracles was no more._

"In our defense, all you said was to reach Tokyo Tower!" Nora shouted and Rune placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're an idiot." A voice announced and our heroes looked behind Rune. Somehow, they failed to notice the two girls standing behind Rune.

"Hey, I found the prostitutes!" Letorramon announced, with Angewomon in her cut-out form.

"We not prostitutes!" Girl #1 announced as Girl #2 gave her a confused look. For some reason, her attire consisted of a white bra and a lab coat with a matching skirt and sandals. Long magenta hair and blank sapphire eyes stared towards them.

"I believe what she's wearing qualifies as soft porn." Lara remarked and Coronamon nodded. Nora then looked over at Luke and stared.

"What, he has clothes on now?!" Nora remarked, finally noticing the obvious.

"Is that somehow a problem, Nora?" Luke remarked as Bitemon approached the two.

"No, It just seems weird."  
"Then why are you never on your throne, ruling?" Girl #2 remarked and laughed. Unlike Girl #1, she was a dressed in a black sundress and a pair of shiny black high heels. Long black hair and purple eyes stared towards them."Oh wait. I have to constantly pick you up from awkward situations."

The heroes and their digimon only watched.

"Get on with it!" Maxy responded as a second boy walked up beside the two girls. He was dressed in a black overcoat and green shorts with a pair of black boots. short blonde hair and sapphire eyes watched them intently.

"In that case..." The Boy remarked and a large humanoid appeared. It looked like a giant black suit of armor holding a lance.

"Took you people long enough." Renamon joked as a large orange dino wearing armor, the loch ness monster and a giant black beetle creature clad in black armor appeared. Along with the three creatures, a boombox materialized.

[That Person's Name is]

"Awesome, Battle music!" Letorramon cheered as he slide over to his human."Ready to do this?"

"Heck yeah!" Nora shouted as his fellow teammates responded in exactly the same way.

**Fox Illusion Paw!**

Lara then changed into the large orange dino with armor.

**Corona Knuckle!**

**Butter Flame!**

**Defensive Spray!**

If was about as effective as spitting on their opponents.

"Got anything up your sleeves, Lara?" Alex inquired as she pounded at her opponent.

"We'll have to see." Lara responded and opened a portal up.

"Good, fresh meat." A low moan erupted throughout the area as a large jaw chomped down upon Maxy's arm. Then the owner of said jaw ran through the portal, followed by about three dozen figures.

"It's nice to see we're not the only ones." Angewomon remarked as she "stared" at the intruders."But at least, they could offer a witty remark."

A boy and a girl approached, cocky grins emblazoned on their faces. The boy was dressed like a typical teenager, just a white t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. Sandy blonde hair and ruby eyes stared with curiosity towards them. The girl was dressed in a sapphire dress and silver sandal heels, which was the exact same outfit Maxy was wearing. Long blonde hair and sapphire eyes also stared towards them. For some reason, the two figures were armed to the teeth, ready to fight.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Jack remarked as Butterdramon looked over at Bitemon.

"Get off your lazy butt!" The butterfly dragon creature shouted, waking the Guilimon rip-off and his master up.

"Fine." Luke remarked and woke Bitemon up.

**Bitemon digivolve too... Fangdramon!**

In Bitemon's place, a grey dragon with glowing red and yellow eyes appeared. Sadly, everyone was too mesmerized by the creature to notice two undead assholes kidnapping Maxy and Palmon.

"Oh well." Rune remarked, leaving the beta testers and their digimon behind.

"Time for the next journey, then." Nora remarked as they headed towards the city...

Next time on Project Digital!: Attempted Murder Deathmatch time!


	9. A bunch of idiots attempt murder

I don't own digimon.

Session 9

A bunch of idiots attempt murder

"No, no, no!" Letorramon announced as the beta testers just stood there."I refuse to take part in any of this."

"In that case..." Complaints Girl popped in, carrying an even larger baseball bat than usual.

"I'm still keeping my answer!" Letorramon slid away, only to slammed into the ground by Complaints Girl and began to whack the turtle digimon with her oversized bat. After a few dozen smashes, the turtle was wagging the white flag.

"Good, it's nice of you to see it my way." Complaints Girl then faded away, allowing Letorramon to slide back over to his master.

"You're a moron." Angewomon added as the group headed off.

"Thank you." Letorramon answered and sprayed some "water" on his cut-out partner.

"Hey!" Nora removed Angewomon from his back and gave the two digimon a quick stern glance. He fitted the cut-out back on as they reached the outskirts of the city. It was your typical coast side city, mass hodgepodge of one and two story buildings made from the dark ocean equivalents of oak and stone with a large clock tower in the town square connected through black stone brick roads.

"This is the place." Mao whispered and picked up a rectangular piece of grey metal."But no welcome party at all."

Jame switched into his digimon form as Mao began to fiddle with the rectangle. The fox anthro touched a talon upon the top of the piece of metal, causing a white background to pop up. On the background, a small film reel sat in the top right corner. Mao began to poke at the screen rapidly, unaware of how the device worked. The Renamon then threw the device on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"Mao, stop." Alex responded and Mao took a deep breath.

"Fine." Mao picked the device back up and handed it over to her human. Alex touched the film reel, causing the screen to change. The Heroes and their digimon gathered around her.

The screen flashed to the top of the clock tower, more specifically the top of it, where a golden bell hung. Maxy and Palmon were tied inside, judging from the muffled screams potentially coming from it. Pink words covered the screen.

Tick Tock, you don't want your friend to die!

The screen faded back to the white background.

"Let's go save what's her name!" The group turned around, finding Flower right in front of them, standing behind some kid with the phrase "You got that wrong" literally stuck up his butt.

"Aren't you evil?" Alex remarked as Flower watched them.

"Good, evil, are just words everyone uses to just justify their side." Flower remarked as the beta testers watched her."As such, I'm your friendly neutral evil flower humanoid henchman!"

"Neutral Evil?" Nora remarked as Lara pulled a few dice out. She then threw the die into the air, watching them fall to the ground."Also, how did you get down here?"

"The same way you guys got down here!" Flower announced as she continued to stare at them."But here I am!"

"You passed." Lara announced and Flower began to dance around them, only for the butterfly from before to pass by them. Flower gave chase as the rest of the group stood there.

"Well that worked out." James added as Butterdramon laughed.

"Serves her right." Butterdramon inquired and looked around. Somehow, the butterfly dragon digimon and his half wormmon partner had been left behind by the other beta testers. The duo dashed towards their friends, who were about ten feet away from them.

"Come on!" Luke shouted as James and Butterdramon finally caught up."Don't be oblivious!"

"There's oblivious and just being rude." James accused and swung at Luke. Luke responded with a kick to the groin and Bitemon shot off a green fireball at Butterdramon.

**Butter Flame!**

Butterdramon's flame collided with Bitemon's, creating a large cloud of white smoke along with a shock wave. The two digimon were knocked back into their humans, causing the rest of the group to turn around.

"Both of you, control yourselves!" Alex announced as James and Luke stared blankly at her.

"And what if we don't?" Luke suggested and was promptly punched in the groin."Fine."

Slowly, they walked towards the outskirts of the town, judging from the sparse lack of buildings and the start of the dark stone brick road.

"Freeze!" Two figures and a robot bear jumped at them, only to fall to the ground. The first was some boy dressed in a blue t-shirt adorned with a hot dog and a pair of green cargo pants, complimented somehow by yellow eyes and blonde hair. The second was also a boy, but was dressed in a plain white shirt and green pants. Brownish black hair filled with mud and sticks along brown eyes were all the figure had going for him in the looks department. The robot bear had been painted white with a pair of blue eyes and a movable jaw with chef hat on it's head."Tremble under the power Walter Dequax, Nuka Nahuel and Chef Mono of The Lucky Ones!"

"Appear!" Nora nonchalantly remarked, causing Angewomon to appear and Letorramon to go plush."I expected undead, not two teenagers and a robot."

"So what do you want me to do with them?" Angewomon questioned as she looked the figures over."Also, you're not supposed to tell us your names and/or affiliation!"

"We're not?" Boy #1 announced as he pulled out a baguette. As he did so, Angewomon pulled the bowstring of her bow back and released it, allowing the arrow to fly right into the two figures. Sadly, that left the robot bear behind. The bear then pulled a rolling pin out and ran over to Nora, swinging the cylinder of wood rapidly at the boy. However, Nora didn't flinch at all from the beating. Even more, it made him laugh a little bit.

"Interesting." The robot remarked as he stopped the whacking."You should be begging for mercy! Not laughing your head off!"

"You're wrong! I died laughing!" Flower dropped down from above and bit down onto the robot. A bright light engulfed the monster and the infector laughed, but her expression changed to that of a stark realization."And yet, I have deja vu."

"Well I guess that worked." Alex remarked as the beta tester headed forth down the stone brick road. Or would have, if they hadn't been sprayed with environmentally friendly cleaning supplies from a fireman's hose.

"Now what?" Luke remarked as he gazed around for the sprayer. Standing on the edge of a building, was some girl dressed as a french maid. The only difference being she had long brown hair and reddish orange eyes. Standing beside her, was some guy wearing a red t-shirt with the phrase "if you can do it drunk, I can do it drunker" and a pair of brown baggy jeans that matched his fading brown hair and grayish white eyes. Sitting to the right of him, was another dressed in a brown tee and pants. Blondish brown hair and green eyes somehow noticed them. Thankfully, Arresterdramon flew up and whack the three bozo's with his tail.

"Hello people with digimon." The heroes looked ahead, unable to find the source of the voice."Prepare for the wrath of the Digimon Emperor's Sucessor!"

**Heat Viper!**

Notes:

I'm still accepting OC's via PM or on my thread on Digital Connections.

And I'm still working on A Different Data Squad.

Next time on Project Digital!: The second half of the Beta Testers gauntlet begins...


	10. When the bell tolls

Session 10

When the bell tolls

The Beta Testers stood there, motionless.

"We're screwed." Angewomon whispered as the creature made up of parts from an aquilamon and a stingmon landed. Standing on the creature, was teenage girl dressed in a blue corset gown with matching opera gloves and high heels. Long brown hair trailed down to her waist and large green eyes stared with malice towards them.

"And you are?" Nora questioned as the girl laughed.

"Keiserine Von Ichijouji." Keiserine announced calmly, forcing Alex and Nora to look among each other.

"And this makes sense, how?" Nora whispered as Alex stared blankly.

"Diary of a Conqueror and The Ex-Conqueror Diaries." Lara whispered and the two gave her a slight nod.

"I still have no clue what those two things are." Letorramon whispered.

"Doesn't matter." Coronamon answered and squeezed Letorramon's plush nose. Letorramon slowly growled and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this!" Nora announced, causing a dark purple outline to surround him."You're just a stepping stone on the path, here to test us!"

Letorramon returned to normal without Angewomon reverting to her cut-out state as a similar dark purple outline appeared over them.

**Angewomon infuse digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

**Letorramon infuse digivolve too... AngelicLetorramon!**

**ToxinAngewomon**

**Special Moves: Toxic Arrow, Toxin Shield**

**Ultimate, Infusion**

**Lara: What an awesome one for two deal!**

**AngelicLetorramon**

**Special Moves: Holy Spray, Healing Defense Curl**

**Rookie, Infusion**

**James: Now there's something I would like a pokemon to try.**

In Angewomon's place, stood the exact same digimon but dressed in a purple dress with green petticoats. A green longbow dripping with purplish green goop.

In Letorramon's place, stood also the exact same digmon except painted white and had sprouted a pair of angelic white wings.

"Awesome!" James announced and Keiserine smiled.

"Let's show that that fake conqueror." ToxinAngewomon announced, cocking her bow back and fired an arrow off. The projectile headed towards the monster, only to deflected into the ground by gunfire."Hey, fight fair!"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Their attacker smiled and whispered something into her walkie talkie. The gun fire came closer, as if the shooter was aiming towards them...

"Hey! Stop pointing the obvious out!" The shooter announced and revealed their current location.

"I'll handle this." Butterdramon announced and flew through the gun fire, pulling the weapon away.

"Nice, man." James shouted as Butterdramon began to shoot at their target as the would-be conqueror smiled and laughed.

"It's funny." Keiserine whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear."It doesn't matter what pace you take to your goal. At this point, it won't matter."

"What do you mean?!" Luke accused and Keiserine laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Keiserine answered as ToxinAngewomon and AngelicLetorramon

Holy Spray!

Toxic Arrow!

The arrow of poison and spray of white water reached their target this time, melting the digimon and caused Angewomon and Letorramon to return to normal.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted as the group ran past their defeated opponent. As they ran, the clock tower became bigger and bigger.

"Get down!" Lara shouted, pulling the other humans down onto the ground and dodging a barrage of darts that was aimed at them.

"Thanks." Nora whispered as they got their first glances at the opponent.

A grey calico cat wearing a pair of pink glasses was standing in the middle of the road, attempting to block their path.

"What, did the author run out of ideas?" James joked and ran towards the kitty. A bright light then surrounded the beast, causing a grey catgirl dressed in a white blouse, black skirt and grey sandals along with the same pair of glasses appeared in its place.

"Or not." Butterdramon remarked as Flower ran towards the creature and slammed the creature away."Well, I guess that worked."

As they were about to continue on, sixteen robot bears and a robot rabbit cheerleader thing popped out.

"Monjo Squad, attack!" The Rabbit announced and the "Monjo Squad" ran towards them.

Fox Illusion Paw!

Alex then morphed into the rabbit cheerleader thing.

"No, attack her!" Alex pointed at the other rabbit cheerleader thing, causing the Monjo Squad to attack her.

**Fox Leaf Arrowheads!**

The arrowheads struck the robots, causing them to blow up. The heroes continued on their merry way and Alex relinquished her assumed form and returned back to normal. At that point, the clock tower towered before them, three girls awaited them at its entrance. The first was dressed in a red skimpy boob tube with an extremely short matching skirt and an extreme amount of make-up upon her face that went her long black hair.. The second was dressed in a faded grey dress and a pair of faded sandals with matching silver hair and eyes. The third was dressed in a blue kimono with long blue hair and a cutlass along with a pistol.

"Have you enjoyed your trip through the little madness we call friends?" Girl #3 remarked causing Girl's 1 and 2 to give her a stern glance."What? It's sort of the truth."

Girl #3 pulled her cutlass and pistol off, pointing it at them. Girl #2 pulled a stick out and Girl #1 grew bat wings and claws.

"Are we sure we're not on drugs?" Flower inquired as her fellow heroes just looked at her.

"Doesn't matter!" Alex shouted and pushed the three gals away. They headed in, taking the steps two at a time.

"Only a few more steps..." Nora remarked as the bell began to ring. The beta testers froze in place, there digimon only watching them."We were so close!"

"If only..." Alex thought as she looked up towards the sky. Luke promptly punched her and looked into her eyes.

"Stop moping and continue on!" Luke announced and ran up the stairs, his fellow friends and digimon trailing right behind. As they reached the top, a foreign smell filled the air.

"Well, time to face the music." Lara whispered as they walked out of the stairway and into the bell chamber.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

A mangled and twisted body laid below the golden bell in a large puddle of pink goop. For some reason, the body was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue paint splotches and a pair of blue jeans with orange splotches along with an oversized blue and orange court jester hat.

"Uh... That isn't Maxy." James slowly explained as a katana was pointed within inches of him.

"What is the meaning of this sick trick?!" The wielder of the katana accused. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a white t-shirt and gray shorts complimented by brownish blonde hair.

"Sick trick?" Nora answered as he stared at the boy."I could say the same thing about your plan."

The boy slashed at the air, coming dangerously close to Nora. Thankfully, a second boy walked up and placed a hand on boy #1's shoulder. Unlike boy #1, he was dressed in an orange sleeveless t-shirt and black pants with blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Miguel, this won't bring her back." Boy #2 explained as Miguel glared at him. A few seconds later, a loud ringing filled the air and Alex pulled out the rectangle out.

"Hello everyone!" A voice announced and everyone stared into the screen. Maxy was now standing in some elevator with Palmon running back and forth behind her, doing the Palmon equivalent of the middle finger."How did you enjoy your little game?"

"Shut up." Miguel announced as Maxy began to giggle."You killed her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Maxy announced, flashing a violet and dark blue D-3 at them."I couldn't let her have this."

"I'll let you know this!" Miguel and Nora announced simultaneously."You will pay!"

"I believe that means we're working together then." Boy #2 explained and shook Alex's left hand."So what do you guys call yourselves?"

"Alpha." Alex explained as a portal opened up."I guess we're heading out."

"See you around." Miguel remarked as the members of Alpha headed through...

Next Time on Project Digital!: Into the lion's den we go...


	11. Into the Lion Den

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 11

Into the Lion Den

They found themselves in a familiar place. It was a dense forest, similar to one they got themselves kicked out of a few chapter ago. They made a quick assessment of their surroundings and made a small fire.

"What's the plan now?" Nora questioned as they stood around their potentially bad situation.

"We need answers." Luke answered and Flower perked up.

"I could take you to my home." Flower shouted and her fellow teammates looked at her with peaked interest."Maybe there, we can learn more about this whole infusion digivolution thing!"

The butterfly fluttered past and the plant girl digimon gave chase.

"I guess we have to follow as usual." Alex remarked as the members of Alpha gave chase as the forest was lit aflame.

**Defense Spray!**

The fire intensified and the beta testers picked up the pace.

"That proves my theory that Letorramon is a moron." Angewomon explained as Nora looked at her.

"I though that was a proven fact?" Nora added as the two laughed.

"Hey!" Letorramon remarked as Angewomon threw him into the fire."The Letorramon does not approve!"

Letorramon slid back over to them, somehow not on fire.

They were eventually led deeper into the forest as the fire followed behind.

"Lara?" Alex suggested and Lara nodded. A portal opened up beside her, pulling the flames in. Afterwards, they continued their chase with the butterfly, only for it to spontaneously combust right in front of them.

"Where did it go?" Flower accused as her fellow teammates looked among each other.

"Wherever butterflies go when they're not needed by others." Luke remarked as Flower took a deep breath.

"My home isn't that much farther." Flower remarked, motioning them to follow. The beta testers reluctantly followed her behind.

"I still don't think she has any clue where's she is taking us." Lara whispered and Coronamon nodded.

"How do you truly know that?" Luke added as they examined the blackish dark green trees and vines that constricted their path.

"Let's see..." Lara stopped and pondered the question."Only a few minutes ago, we almost burned the entire forest down. How does Mrs Plantgirl react? She is so oblivious to her situation that she didn't notice it!"

Flower turned around and quickly approached the two.

"It's called ignoring, Lara and Luke." Flower taunted and headed back to the front of the group."It's a pretty useful skill in life."

They continued on, making sure no remnants of the fire remained. At that point, Flower's pace began to slow as they reached the end of the path. For some reason, an unknown person or digimon had decided to put up a large red brick and mortar wall and prevent people from going any further.

"We're here." Flower explained and walked up to the wall. She took a deep breath and walked right through.

"Awesome!" James announced and followed through, with Butterdramon leisurely following behind."

The rest of Alpha followed suit and found themselves in a sterile white hallway. Bleached marble adorned the floor and drywall had been fitted upon the walls. Somehow, Flower had ran off just as they caught up to her.

"Right or Left?" Mao inquired as the group examined their options. Both ends of the hallway looked to go on for a good while, making it impossible to make a clear judgement on which way to go.

"I'll go left." Luke remarked as he and Bitemon ran off.

"Should we follow them?" Angewomon question but Alex shook her head.

"No." Alex answered as the rest of the group headed right. The white walls continued down this end of the hallway, leading them to a room with wood doors on the right and left walls with Flower standing against the back wall.

"Awesome, you made it!" Flower announced and ran over to them."Where's Luke and Bitemon?"

"They took a left." Letorramon proudly announced as his fellow digimon glared at him."What? It's the truth."

Flower then led them into the door closest to the back right corner. Inside, dark bark covered the walls and a bed of grass covered the floor. For being cramped against the door, the room was quite spacious with a kitchen made from wood and in the back, a hallway led to two separate bedrooms. Sitting in the back corner at a tree stump, was an almost exact adult version of Flower. The main differences were the light green dress that adorned her, no cat ears and pink orbs instead of purplish pink.

"Hi Mom!" Flower greeted as her mom noticed the fellow humans with her. The plantgirl flipped the stump over and ran over to them, hands clenched and balled-up."I'm home!"

"Young Lady, what is the meaning of this?!" Flower's Mom announced as her gaze met the members of Alpha."You know the policy on humans."

Flower looked away from her caretaker, making her "claws" appear.

"We came on our own behalf if that makes you feel any better, Mrs-" Nora stated, only to duck from the vine whip aimed at him.

"We're in The Infectors base, stupid." Letorramon remarked as everyone else looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Angewomon accused and launched an arrow off right into her.

"No one asked." Letorramon's gaze snapped away and focused on an oak cabinet that hanged above the sink. Unlike the other cabinets, this one had about three dozen locks attached to the handle, preventing anyone from opening the container up and revealing it's contents. The poison turtle digimon made a short sly whistle and his fellow teammates picked up on his clue.

Defense Spray!

Celestial Arrow!

"Flower!" Nora shouted, getting the plantgirl's attention."You're up!"

Flower ran over to the unlocked cabinet, ripping it open. Inside, was a pair of familiar Butterfly Swords along with a Violet and pink D-3. She strapped the weapons and the device to her dress and froze, returning her gaze to her mom.

"Flower, are you all right?" Alex asked and Flower laughed.

"Flower?" The plantgirl remarked as a bright light engulfed her."What a futile alias."

In Flower's place, stood a teenage girl dressed in a violet lolita dress with multiple violet and black petticoats along and matching high heels with violet fishnet stockings complimented by pink lips and blue eyes with some violet eyeshadow. Long black hair trailed down to her waist with the occasional golden butterfly sticking out. For some reason, a weird scar had been emblazoned on her neck that was partially obscured by a tag holding a violet crest along with a golden bracelet hanging around her left wrist.

"You can call me Victoria." Victoria explained as she pulled her butterfly swords out."Or The Black Cat. Whichever floats your boat."

The butterfly then reappeared and Victoria grabbed it.

**BlackGatomon infusion digivolve too... GaiaLilithmon!**

**GaiaLilithmon**

**Special Moves: Gaia Blaze, Gaia Slash, Gaia Butterfly Rain**

**Mega, Infusion**

**Victoria: It's good to be back...**

In Victoria's place, stood a teenage girl draped in a blackish forest green gown. Long vines stretched across her arms and legs. In her hands, was a pair of butterfly swords covered in vines and thorns.

"Let's do this." Nora added as he looked at Angewomon and Letorramon.

**Letorramon infusion digivolve too... AngelicLetorrramon!**

**Angewomon infusion digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

* * *

"Interesting..." Luke remarked as he looked the paper over. He stood at a metal table looking over some files.

"I know, right?" A girl dressed in a black kimono with tattered red flip flops. For some reason, black metal kunai hung off the sides of the dress."It's crazy."

A loud siren went off and the two looked among each other, since the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a slip of paper behind.

Until we meet again, Luke.

See you when I see you!

-Misa

Luke smiled and shoved the note into his pocket.

"You too, Misa." Luke thought as he ran towards the door, Bitemon following right behind...

Next time on Project Digital!: Our Heroes make their escape, but what awaits them outside?


	12. Get Out Alive

Session 12

Get Out Alive

Gaia Blaze!

Victoria launched off multiple fireballs of green energy at her opponent as ToxinAngewomon and AngelicLetorramon along with their fellow digimon joined in with their signature attacks.

**Toxic Arrow!**

**Angelic Spray!**

**Corona Knuckle!**

**Fox Illusion Paw!**

Alex took Victoria's form as James switched forms.

**Doombringer!**

The combined force of their attacks knocked their opponent into the wall.

"What's the big plan leader?" Victoria inquired as Alex threw her hands in the air.

"How should I know?" Alex answered and she reverted back to normal."I personally preferred you when you were dumb and oblivious."

**Gaia Slash!**

Alex was knocked back, but not as substantially as Mrs Plantgirl had been.

"Hey, I have a name!" The Opponent announced and Complaints Girl appeared.

"No one cares!" She added and whacked the digimon human thing a couple times and Victoria returned to normal.

"Let's go." Victoria remarked as she headed out. The other members of Alpha reluctantly followed behind, unsure of the trustworthiness of their transformed friend.

"And we still have no new information about this infusion digivolution thing!" Lara shouted as Mao looked at her.

"Even people with half a brain could easily figure how infusion digivolution works." Mao answered as Lara ignored her."All it is is taking some energy from one digimon and putting it into a second digimon and vice-versa."

"It's that simple?" Nora inquired and Victoria laughed.

"Simple, yes." Victoria added as they made their way down the hall, occasionally making a slight glance behind themselves.

"Are we being followed?" Alex questioned as she was forced to dodged a long tail that was swung at her.

"I believe that answers the question." ToxinAngewomon answered as they came face-to-face with their attacker. Standing in front of them, was a large blue snake humanoid creature. Small blue orbs stared at them as a small slim tongue slid across the creature's lips.

"My, my, my." The digimon announced, it's gaze focusing upon Victoria."This will be a pleasure."

"I could say the same, TK." Victoria answered as the members of Alpha looked at her.

_January 5th, 2014/Saturday_

_TK and Hikari stood there, with Patamon and Gatomon by their sides. Along with the duo, a boy and his possibly evil magical girl rip-off digimon and some girl with her creepy gun-toting nun doll stood behind them for some reason._

_"Haven't we done this before?" TK inquired as Victoria walked up to him._

_"It's a flashback, stupid." The digidestined of darkness answered and sliced the chosen of hope's privates off._

_"Hey!" Ace and Clara laughed as Victoria giggled."Why aren't those two dead yet?"_

_"Because we're not." Ace answered as the group approached a small farmhouse. They quickly made there way in, taking the room in. Inside, stone walls and wooden floors greeted them along with a simple yet crude bed and wooden table._

_"Hello Chosen." A digimon whispered and a Bakemon wearing a pointy witch hat appeared._

_"And this is moment we don't do anything stupid." Ace whispered as TK began to pummel the digimon._

_"Says the moron who returned from the dead." TK responded and flipped the boy off."You deserved it. No one ever cared about you and your stupid friends."_

_Ace pulled his katana out and stabbed the corrupted boy._

_"Can I have him then?" The Bakemon inquired and Ace nodded._

_"Be my guest." Ace responded and left the home, Clara following right behind..._

"Can we finally fight this stupid thing?!" Coronamon suggested, causing his fellow teammates to turn around and look at him.

"What?" Nora added as he looked at the flame digimon."You're not mute?"

"What do you think?" "TK" stood there and laughed.

"You're just like him." The snake anthro remarked as he looked towards Nora."You know what I plan on doing to him?"

"Something along the lines of murder?" Nora joked and slammed his left foot into their opponent. Nagamon then slammed into the wall, allowing them to pass.

"Now, we just need to find Luke and Bitemon." Victoria whispered."If were not able too, we can just grab the equivalent from the multiverse."

They gave her a cautious glance and continued on their way. As they headed down the hallway, Alex pulled out her phone and cycled through the numbers.

"Here we go." She thought and highlighted Luke's number."Luke are you there?"

* * *

"Yeah I'm here." Luke remarked as the duo tore through the halls, only to stop. Sitting in the middle of the hall, was a large blue lynx clad in black armor. The digimon scurried back against the wall, but Luke pulled out a candy bar and hung up on Alex.

"Hey bud, are you hungry?" Luke greeted, holding the chocolate bar out for the digimon to eat it.

"Yes." The digimon whispered, snatching the chocolate bar away and gobbling it up."Thank You."

"Wanna come with us?" The digimon gave a slight nod and followed the human and his Guilimon rip-off down the hallway.

"As long as you don't force me to pull anything." The digimon explained as he allowed Luke to get on."I'm Raidramon, at your services."

"Luke and Bitemon." The trio headed off at max speed, while Luke texted on his phone.

* * *

_AlphaInformant: I've found one._

_SHSLNinja: Excellent. Which One?_

_AlphaInformant: Raidramon._

_SHSLNinja: Good. Keep me updated._

_AlphaInformant: Sounds Good..._

* * *

"Luke!" He looked up, noticing Alex and company.

"Yeah?" The chosen remarked as they looked at his new digimon."Awesome, right?"

"Awesome!" Nora announced as they headed out of the hallway and through the brick wall.

Next Time On Project Digital!: The Dark Blades + A Jalopy with unlimited fuel. What could possibly go wrong?


	13. Brave Heart

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 13

Brave Heart

"Are sure this is where you left it?" Kiyu inquired as The Dark Blades looked at the pile of overgrown vines and tree roots that stood before them.

"Yep." Kage answered, pulling out a dynamite tipped crossbow.

"You're crazy!" Kiyu looked at Kage, who was still holding the crossbow.

"I know right?" Kage handed the crossbow over to her, lighting the bolt in the process."All you need to do is fire it."

Kiyu gave the former "leader" an "are-you-crazy?" look and fired the weapon off. The crossbow bolt flew through the air, eventually landing into its target. The dynamite went off a few seconds later, blowing up all of the vines and the roots. All that was left over was a jalopy. It was one of those old fashion cars from the early 1990's with it's metal frame and tanned leather roof with no glass windows.

"This is the best day ever!" Bang announced as The Dark Blades ran over to the vehicle. Kiyu looked down at Salamandermon, who was snickering silently.

"Are you starting to see what you got yourself into?" The Salamander digimon explained as the two watched.

"Are you coming?" Bang questioned as Kiyu and Salamandermon ran up to them.

"Sure." Kiyu answered as the Dark Blades hopped in. Kage started the engine and they headed off."So where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Kage answered as the vehicle headed off.

* * *

In the distance, the members of Alpha made their way somewhere. They were mostly sitting on Arresterdramon, but Luke was sitting on his new personal steed.

"Man, rubber bird truly has a disappearing pattern." Raidramon remarked and Nora looked over at him."One moment, there's nothing there. The next moment, he spontaneously appears at the entrance! Where's the consistency?!"

Victoria threw her hands up.

"Does it break continuity any sort of way?" The Chosen of Darkness questioned as the blue dragon lynx digimon glanced at her.

"Sort of?" The digimon answered as a Hawkmon slammed into the ground right in front of him.

"I believe that answers your question." Raidramon groaned and the two digimon headed off through the thin plains. The grass and wheat flashed by at rapid speed, allowing the group to take a much needed break.

"Does anyone got some food?" Letorramon inquired as he gazed at his surroundings. The plains stretched on for miles, with not a fruit-bearing tree in sight. As he did that, Victoria pulled out an apple.

"Want it?" The Girl remarked and began to juggle it around.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Letorramon announced and

"Here you go." Victoria threw the fruit at his head, causing it to bounce off. She then pulled her butterfly swords out and sliced the fruit up. Afterwards, she handed the fruit slices over to the turtle digimon.

"Why did you bounce the fruit off of my head?!" Victoria giggled and Letorramon growled.

"I have to keep my status of a mostly neutral good teammate." Letorramon gobbled the slices up as a shark flew towards them.

**Shark Frost!**

Arresterdramon landed onto the ground, allowing the shark to pass over them. As that happened, a jalopy rode up to them.

"All of you, stop!" A voice announced as The Dark Blades got out."You are under arrest by order of the Royal Digi."

"Hello." Kiyu greeted as Alpha's digimon cowered behind their masters.

"What's your guy's problem?" Nora remarked as The Dark Blades cowered behind Kiyu."Or not..."

"It's her..." Bang whispered as Kiyu looked at him.

"What the heck is going on?!" Luke accused as they forced their digimon to get out from behind them."Who the heck are you people?!"

"We're The Dark Blades!" Ember shouted as the other group got out form behind their leader."The greatest assholes/troublemakers the digital world has ever seen!"

Alex and the other members of Alpha gave them an "are-you-for-real" look.

"Show me your proof." Alex announced as Mao took a step forward, possibly to stand right next to her master.

"Let's see..." Frost started as a mischievous grin formed upon his face."Every evil digimon one sees in the anime has a reason to thank us."

"You're lying." Butterdramon remarked as he fluttered next to James."If that were true, why were you cowering behind your leader merely a few seconds ago."

"Personally, you remind of Team Rocket." James added as he watched their "opponent"."All talk, no bite."

"Is that so?" Ember whispered and cracked a wicked smile."We'll see about that."

Kiyu's gaze focused on Alex's, as Alex did the same to her.

"All of you!" Salamandermon exited the Jalopy, his face slightly redder than usual."Stop this tomfoolery at once! Don't you see this is what they want?!"

"Who's "they"?" Lara claimed as a Chinese dragon thing landed between the two groups. Standing on the digimon, was Rune and a chocolate brown rabbit anthro. The creature was dressed in a dandelion yellow sundress missing the sleeves. Pinkish grey eyes stared towards them with a gaze of innocence and two long brown bunny ears hung down to her waist.

"So, only the geezer figured it out." Rune taunted as he noticed Victoria."My, my, my. It looks like the cat dragged herself back out."

Victoria only snickered and tapped her bracelet.

"A king without enemies is a rule without reason." The Black Cat answered as some girl appeared right beside her. The girl wore a dress version of a nun's habit along with black stockings and grey high heels. For some reason, a klobuk (A/N: A clerical hat) in the shape of a cat head adorned her head, hiding her short white hair but not her petite grey eyes. In her hands was a pair of silver pistols with the magazine on the top of the gun."Welcome back, Skia."

"So that's how it's going to be." Rune announced as the loch ness monster and a few other digimon headed towards them."Ancient Ravagers, destroy them!"

The Chinese dragon soared up into the air, leaving The Dark Blades and Alpha to their own devices.

"Ready to do this?" Alex suggested, everyone giving a slight nod.

**BlackGatomon infusion digivolve too... GaiaLilithmon!**

**Sistermon (Noir) infusion digivolve too... Sistermon (Gaia)!**

_Scanning..._

**Sistermon (Gaia)**

**Special Moves: Bullet Seed, Gaia Blessing**

**Rookie, Infusion**

**Skia: Couldn't you have made LadyDevimon appear and do this to her?**

**Victoria: And destroy the "fixed for now" continuity?**

In Skia's place, stood a young girl dressed in a forest green dress decorated with a leaf pattern. The klobuk had disappeared, replaced with a large red exotic flower within the digimon's silver hair. The black on her stockings lightened up, matching her dress along with her new light green sandal high heels. The grey eyes stared back at them, slightly pissed off this time around. Her gun hadn't changed that much, only getting a green coat of paint.

**Angewomon infusion digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

**Letorramon infusion digivolve too... AngelicLetorramon!**

"Ready to try this?" Luke added, his gaze focused upon his two digimon.

**Bitemon digivolve too... Fangdramon!**

In Bitemon's place, stood a large grey dragon with protruding fangs, yellow and green eyes and large claws and feet.

_Scanning..._

**Fangdramon**

**Special Moves: Beserker Fang, Radiation Burst**

**Champion, Virus**

**Luke: What is the meaning of this? This isn't the first time Bitemon took this form!**

Complaints Girl: It was forgotten last time.

"Does it really matter?" The boy accused as Complaints Girl looked at him.

"No, but it makes things more complete." Complaints Girl answered and faded away.

"Good riddance." Luke took a deep breath and looked towards the horizon."Anger is like a demon. If you let it control you, it blinds you from seeing the truth of things!"

**Fangdramon infusion digivolve too... ElectroFangdramon!**

**Raidramon infusion digivolve too... AtomicRaidramon!**

_Scanning..._

**ElectroFangdramon**

**Special Moves: Thunder Berserk Fang, Thunder Blast**

**Champion, Infusion**

**Salamandermon: See? There more than one thing you can do with an armor digimon.**

**AtomicRaidramon**

**Special Moves: Radiating Thunder, Radiating Charge**

**Armor, Infusion**

**Letorramon: It looks like a Raidramon that got grey paint over himself, and then tried to cover up his mistake.**

In Fangdramon's stood a blue version of him with yellow lightning bolts painted on. The only other big change was the lightning bolt on his chest instead of his usual biohazard symbol. In Raidramon's place, stood the exact same digimon painted grey with the biohazard symbol emblazoned on his sides. It stared at them intently with yellow and green eyes, but a happy expression had formed on his face.

"Awesome!" James announced as their opponents finally came into view. Along with the loch ness monster, a yellow ankylosaurus, a few red t-rex and a gray pterodactyl followed behind.

"You guys ready?" Kiyu questioned and The Dark Blades nodded. They ran towards their opponents at full speed, pulling their respective weapons out. Both groups charged toward their opponents, giving it their all.

[Brave Heart]

**Bullet Seed!**

**Gaia Slash!**

**Radiating Thunder!**

**Toxin Arrow!**

**Angelic Spray!**

**Fox Illusion Paw**!

Alex changed into the loch ness monster digimon and followed right behind.

**Shark Frost!**

**Butter Flame!**

As the attacks headed towards their targets, The Dark Blades acted. What followed, was flaming tornado made up of leaves and ice with a few grenades and kunai thrown in for good measure.

"Is this seriously all you got?" One of the enemy digimon (possibly the ankylosaurus) taunted as Salamandermon walked up to his fellow teammates.

"Shut up." The Salamander answered as a large flame began to form in front of it."You know nothing of the pain my master's friends have gone through!"

He launched the large flame into the tornado, causing the attack to grow in size and pulled in the attacks of Team Alpha's digimon. The tornado headed straight towards their opponents... barely doing a scratch.

"Nice one, Salamandermon!" Kiyu shouted as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A figure cloaked in knight armor covered in black, it's head draped in a black full helmet with bat wings."Just great."

The Figure appeared right in front of them, tearing right through their targets.

"Hello, Alpha and Dark Blades." The Figure greeted as everyone merely stared at her, confused to what was going on.

"Warrioress." Kage whispered, pulling out a kunai.

"Hey! I didn't come to hurt you guys this time!" Her face lit up with a smile as they watched her."I'm just seeing how everyone is doing, that's all!"

The knight walked away, quite happy with herself. As she did that, The Dark Blades walked over to the Jalopy. However, Kage headed to the back of the vehicle. The boy opened the trunk up, revealing an exact duplicate of the corpse found in chapter 10. On top of the corpse, sat a small piece of paper.

"Everyone, come over here!" He shouted and everyone rapidly approached him. They gathered around him, curious of what was going to be shown.

_If you're reading this,_

_There is still time. You must find them, before it gets to them..._

Luke slowly pulled his phone out, snapping a photo of the body.

"Good luck." Kiyu whispered as The Dark Blades piled in. A few seconds later, the Jalopy headed off and almost ran into them on purpose.

"Hey!" ToxinAngewomon announced and shook her fist at them. "Don't do that again, you demons!"

A few seconds later, a blue mist engulfed them...

* * *

Next Time on Project Digital!: It's too... perfect...


	14. Fun Times

Chapter 14

Fun Times

On the other side, they found themselves neither in the human or the digital world. Instead, they were falling through some technicolor void with no end. As they fell, Victoria pulled out a metal tea kettle and some tea cups. She then filled the cups up and threw them over to her fellow teammates.

"Fruity." ToxinAngewomon remarked as she sipped on the hot beverage and reverted back. AngelicLetorramon only accomplished tipping the cup over and spilling the hot liquid all over him.

"I'm suing you!" The turtle announced as Victoria floated over to him.

"Is that so?" The "digidestined of darkness" answered as a creepy smile formed on her face."I'm hungry. I'll think I'll make some Letorramon soup."

AngelicLetorramon attempted to scurry away, only to be bonked over the head with a large cauldron. The angelic turtle thing reverted back as he was thrown into the cauldron. Water was siphoned in, along with a large quantity of salt. This was then followed up with some peppers, onions, bacon and a live Hawkmon.

"Yolei, where a-" The bird screeched as he was dunked into the cooking vessel. Letorramon swam around the cauldron. While he was all right with the salt water, the other stuff made it hard to swim around.

"Ooh, we have a live one!" Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out and stabbed Letorramon rapidly, leaving behind only a corpse. She then pulled a large wooden spoon out and began to stir the concoction up. At that same moment, Nora finally noticed that his main partner was missing.

"No wonder things felt smarter around here." Angewomon added as they were each passed a large wooden bowl full of soup. They slurped the soup up, cautious of the chewy yet tough beef.

"That still doesn't explain where Letorramon went." Nora remarked as Letorramon appeared in front of him.

"Please, never let her do that again." The turtle whispered as he took a deep breath.

"Do what?" The turtle held it's front left flipper on his forehead.

"Use me as a soup ingredient, stupid!" Nora gave him a slight glance and looked away, his gaze focusing on something else. Alex and Mao had decided to spar, which was surprisingly less one-sided than one would expect. Both engaged the other with a series of punches and kicks, but Alex preferred to follow it with more punches. Mao, on the other hand, preferred to follow up her initial attacks with a series of kicks.

" Stupid Kuso." Alex whispered as Mao pinned her to the ground. As that happened, complaints girl showed up.

"Hey, nobody complained!" Nora announced as the bat was thrown at him.

"I'm not here for that." Complaints girl explained as she floated towards Alex."Instead of responding to a complaint, I need to explain something to missy."

Alex looked at the girl and punched her in the groin. Complaints girl followed it up with kicking her opponent in the leg.

**Fox Illusion Paw!**

Alex took Renamon's form and grabbed onto complaints girl left arm. Complaints girl only laughed and teleported away, leaving behind a very pissed Alex.

"At least she's back." Victoria remarked as Alex looked her.

"Thank you, peanut gallery." Alex answered and floated over to Victoria. The fox human hybrid grabbed on to the peanut gallery and began to rapidly punch and kick at her opponent."Just go die, why don't you?"

"What did you just say?" Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out somehow and knocked her aggressor away as their respective digimon partners watched.

"You heard me. Get rid of yourself for once and for all." Alex's body began to twist and reshape, eight tails grew out of her butt followed by a set of black bat wings. Her eyes enlarged and her claws lengthened into almost blade-like weapons on each finger. Her fur darkened, taking an almost blackish purple shade and her eyes went black and emotionless.

"We're in a void, stupid." "Alex" only laughed and slashed at Victoria, knocking her butterfly swords away."I stopped doing the orders of others a long time ago."

"Is that so?" Victoria preformed a backflip as Alex slashed at her a second time."Then you should be at primary village, caring for that little ball of trouble. Or, you could go visit your friend in the dark ocean, that stupid cat? Better yet, how about both!"

As the winged kitsune fox thing rambled on, Victoria pulled out a violet flip phone and made some call.

"Lara, can you come over here?" Victoria requested and Lara floated over."Good. This won't hurt that much."

Victoria then punched her fellow dimensional traveler in the stomach, causing an exact copy of her to through along with a LadyDevimon. The only difference, was a medal hanging around from Victoria #2's neck. Victoria #1 then "mugged" her "clone", assimilating and creating one Victoria.

"As I was saying..." "Alex" remarked as her opponent smiled and transformed into Flower."Why haven't you left?"

"Because I don't take orders, silly thing!" Flower answered as a large tree formed and twisted around her opponent. She switched back, a cocky smile forming on her face."Ready for round 2?"

"Alex" only laughed as a barrage of bats and gunfire followed, along with the occasional fireball from Victoria. This caused the tree to blow up and rain wood on "Alex".

"Good Luck, Alpha." The digimon remarked and threw her goggles over to Victoria. After doing so, the creature faded away."You'll need a whole lot of it where you're going."

As the creature faded away, Luke's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, taking a quick glance at it.

AlphaInformant logged in.

AlphaInformant: What do you want Misa?

SHSLKunoichi logged in.

SHSLKunoichi: Just passing a message on.

AlphaInformant: And that would be?

SHSLKunoichi: A meeting of "chosen". Are you and your friends in?

AlphaInformant: You'll just have to wait and see.

SHSLKunoichi: Sounds good. See you soon.

AlphaInformant logged out.

SHSLKunoichi logged out.

As he finished typing his, a bright light overcame their vision..,

Notes:

Thanks Zero Slash One and KumoFuzei for the reviews on DA03. The guidance really helped!

In April, I'm going taking break from Project Digital and all the other big projects I've been working on, and finish editing DA03.


	15. The Dangers of People

Chapter 15

The Dangers of People!

Luke looked around. Unlike the void they just left, two grey walls and a matching hardwood floor welcomed them. From the few windows dotted throughout the hallway, pale slivers of moonlight somehow trailed in.

"So who is leader now?" He said as his fellow companions just looked among each other, eventually focusing their gazes on him."I guess I'll be leader."

He took a deep breath and Lara fitted the goggles onto his head.

"So, what's the plan?" Nora added as Letorramon sprayed poison on the left wall.

"I was just marking our spot." The turtle remarked as Luke walked over to him.

"Letorramon, there are easier and less destructive ways to mark a wall." The gogglehead explained, pulling a pencil out and drew a large black line above the purplish green stain. For some reason, a faint layer of dirt hugged the molding of the wall.

"Now where did the birdbrain go?" Raidramon announced as a large barbed tail slammed the armored lynx dragon digimon against the opposite wall. As those two bonded, LadyDevimon and Skia were engaging in some kind of contest of strength. The two virus digimon were banging their heads against each other, possibly attempting to kill the other. Why someone would use this as a contest is still currently unknown at the time. Victoria eventually noticed, sending Skia away to some .

"Hello, visitors!" They turned around, finding a young boy standing before them. He was adorned in white shirt and black pants along with a pair of shiny black shoes. His brown hair was cut short, yet looked extremely clean in comparison of the lifeless auburn eyes and blank open expression that focused on them.

"Is some evil digimon controlling you?" Nora inquired as the boy continued to stare at them."Cherubimon, Piedmon, The Digimon Emperor, The Moonlight Army?"

"It's Bagra Empire, Nora." Lara explained as Nora only glared at her.

"What's the difference, really?" The dimensional traveler slapped the boy as the other one watched.

"The moonlight army was" Coronamon chuckled as James got in between them.

"My turn." James added as he looked the child over."Hi, I'm James, what's your name?"

The child took a deep breath and turned around, heading in the direction he originally came from. As the kid did so, a teenage boy walked over to them. He was dressed the same as the boy with the only difference being his short brownish blonde hair. Following the boy, was a large grey suit of armor with a grey battleaxe. It wasn't really a full set of armor, just a full chestplate, boots and full helm.

"Why are you people here?" The boy accused and got up in Luke's face. "You realize that visitors aren't welcome here?"

"I guess that explains all the dirt and the freaked out child." Luke answered as Bitemon knocked the suit of armor over."But you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have to." The boy stopped talking and just stared at them. As he stared, more students dressed in the same outfit flooded in."Now, destroy them!"

"Everyone ready to do this?" Luke inquired as everyone nodded. Their digimon closed their eyes...

And nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Letorramon questioned as Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out and stabbed a few students.

"It isn't working, Letorramon." Nora answered as the turtle fell over."This place is cancelling out our digivolution powers."

"So basically, it's the emperor arc of 02 all over again." The turtle took a deep breath and sprayed a few students.

"Lara, you're up." James added as his gaze focused on Lara. Lara gave a slight nod and opened a portal up.

"No, no, no!" Our mystery figure announced as they were pulled through, revealing some girl draped in an cobalt colored dress and silver high heels with a bronze bracelet on each wrist. Platinum blonde hair trailed down to her waist and a set of ruby orbs watched them, complimented by a pair of golden eyes and pink lips.

"Hi Varia." Victoria greeted as Varia stood there, possibly contemplating stabbing her summoner.

"Shut up, cat." The scorceressmon answered as Lara watched her."I refuse to take any part in this."

Lara then grabbed onto the digimon and pulled her close.

"You wanna know something?" Lara whispered as the students began to squeeze the members of alpha together."I never wanted to be here. But, here I am."

"I'll just go with it and pretend that whatever you just said had any effect on me." The digimon turned around, pulling out a set of gladius.

**Umbra: Snake!**

A familiar purple snake sneaked through crowd, disintegrating a few people.

"Awesome!" Nora announced as a blank rune began to circle around Varia."But why am I reminded of a witchmon?"

The boy then ducked as a lightning bolt slammed into a second group of students.

"Luke, grab the kid." Victoria added as Luke reluctantly grabbed onto the boy with Bitemon and Raidramon grabbing his partner.

"What the plan?" Luke answered as he looked at his teammate.

"You head back to the real world." A bright flash appeared within the crowd and Kuro Neko appeared. Unlike before, she had decided to not wear her cloak, instead wearing a cream colored robe decorated with gatomon. Her pink cat fur showed through in some areas, along with her pointed pink ears and long black claws."Ready to go?"

As she said that, Victoria ran up and hugged her.

"It's good to see you're alive." The digidestined of darkness announced as she hugged the catgirl.

"Until we meet again, my friend." Kuro Neko remarked as she opened a portal up. The group stepped through, finding themselves back in a familiar place...

Notes: See you in May!


	16. Meeting of Old Friends

Chapter 16

Meeting of Old Friends

On the other side, Tokyo tower stood behind them, the setting sun almost disappearing into the pale umber void above them. The members of Alpha immediately dusted themselves off and released their captives.

"I will tell you this," Their non mute captive announced as he stormed off."You will be hearing from my lawyers!"

"Sure..." Luke answered as the boy's digimon just stood there. It wasn't helped by the fact that the creature's actual face was hidden by a large and bulky metal visor. So, LadyDevimon got down onto her knees and looked in.

"Anyone there?" The virus digimon greeted, causing the little knight to turn around and ran towards some nearby alley. The remaining people immediately gave chase, until...

"Hey!" Some guy shouted as he walked over to the chibi set of armor. It was some tall person, dressed in a red racing suit. He wasn't that interesting, judging from his short yet very blonde hair and blank expression.

"Can someone punch me in the stomach?" The person announced and a grey lance was shoved into his stomach."Great. It's not a dream."

"What did you expect?" A voice answered as the robot bear rabbit cheerleader thing approached them and "stupid". "You can never be sure of the truth, for they're the same thing."

"I don't need a lesson in philosophy, Monokette." The boy gave the robot a swift kick, only to be thrown into a concrete wall."

"Sorry about that." Luke explained as the robot cleared its "throat".

"No, this is more of a "why did we bring him back" sort of things." Monokette explained and held its paw out. Luke grabbed on, giving it a hard yet firm shake."For some reason, we saved his idiotic, useless ass."

"What did you just say?" The person announced and pulled himself off the wall, swinging at the air for some reason.

"How about you just introduce yourself and get it over with?" Nora explained as their mystery person took a deep breath.

"Jack Tuppsa, leader of this rag tag group of something or other."

Lara placed a hand over her forehead for some reason as Varia chuckled.

"Aren't you the people who attempted to kill my husband and I?" The magical girl claimed as conqueror girl waltzed over and squeezed her nose. Sadly, no known noise came out (other than the pissed off ranting of one mage).

"Give it a month or two." Keiserine explained as Varia placed her hands on her gladius."It'll be fixed soon enough."

Luke moved his gaze away from the two bickering and over to his group. Somehow, everyone was still there except for one.

She sat on the bench, waiting. The black cat never did care for that activity. The only interesting thing she had done was send LadyDevimon back and switch to her blackgatomon form. She gazed all around, attempting to find something that still hadn't appeared. The hybrid took a deep breath and got off the bench. In the distance, a group of figures seemed to approach.

**Empress Emblaze!**

A purplish black hand covered in some dark energy floated towards her.

"So, she brought friends?" Victoria thought, pulling out her butterfly swords. The digimon headed towards her opponents, as they did the same to her.

"Hello, kitty!" She stopped and turned, finding a figure made of mist standing to her right. For some reason, one was able to notice her jester outfit and oversized court jester hat, but not any defining features of the person.

"What do you want?" Her accusation only resulted in a high pitched laugh from the jester.

"I just wanted to check on you." The jester answered as it "made" a face directed towards the approaching figures."It's been at least 6 centuries since I've seen you in the flesh."

The black cat looked at the ground, slamming her left paw into her thigh without stabbing herself somehow.

"Why now? Couldn't you have came at some other time when things were less on the brink of things?" Everything seemed to stop at that moment as the jester got down on her knees and looked straight at the blackgatomon.

"We both know why, Victoria." The jester faded away, leaving her to face the incoming group. Victoria took a second deep breath and continued along, eyes looking straight ahead. It didn't take that long for the two groups to catch up to each other. It was a small group, just three or four people with their own digimon partner.

"Hi!" A small blue "dragon" walked up to her, holding it's hand out to shake. It was quite happy for itself, judging from it's eagerness to approach her. For some reason, a golden "V" had been stamped on his forehead. Why someone thought that was a brilliant design idea is anyone's guess. She threw the digimon to the side, causing its owner to walk up to her. It was some teenage girl, dressed in a white tank top and grey skirt along with a pair of white sandals. Long red hair flowed down to her upper chest, filled with purple and pink ribbons. Two red eyes stared towards her, making the blackgatomon quite happy for some reason. The only other thing worth noting, was a purple and grey d-3 hanging around her neck.

"Hello, Chouko." Victoria whispered and the girl froze."I've been waiting for you."

"Chouko" pulled a combat knife out, pointing it at the cat.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Victoria switched formed and laughed."What's so funny."

"No talk. Just blades and digimon." Victoria made LadyDevimon appear beside her.

"Fine with me." Chouko slid towards the blackgatomon, swinging her blade towards Victoria. Victoria only blocked as her digivice glowed.

**BlackGatomon infusion digivolve too... GaiaLilithmon!**

**LadyDevimon infusion digivolve too... LadyDevimon Gaia Mode!**

**LadyDevimon Gaia Mode**

**Mega, Infusion **

**Special Moves: Binta, Gaia Wing, Gaia Wave**

**Chouko: Are you two on drugs?**

**Victoria: In an alternate universe, possibly.**

In LadyDevimon's place, stood a green version of her covered in a few vines. Other than that, her eyes glowed a shade of light green.

"Our turn." Chouko announced as Veemon got up and her D-3 flashed.

**Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

**Draoniamon**

**Special Moves: Draonia Slash, Dragoness Blaze**

**Armor, Despair**

**Victoria: As you were saying?**

**Chouko: Whatever.**

In Veemon's place, stood a hot pink dragoness creature. For some reason, it wore a greyish pink chestplate along with matching high heels and opera gloves. For some reason, it carried a longsword in each hand.

"Now can we fight?" Draoniamon remarked and Victoria nodded.

**Dragoness Blaze!**

Draoniamion swung its blades, causing two fireballs to shoot out.

**Gaia Wave!**

LadyDevimon GM immediately responded with a swarm of green bats. The bat headed right towards the fireballs, only to get lit aflame and blow up. As that happened, Victoria and Chouko were attempting to whack each other with their weapons.

"You still haven't answered my question." Chouko claimed and Victoria laughed.

"We were partners once." An awkward silence followed, with the sound of slashing filling the air."And then things changed."

"What are you talking about? Veemon has been the only digimon I currently have!" Victoria knocked the combat knife out of Chouko's hands."What is your proof?!"

"Your proof is right in front in front of you." Victoria whispered as Chouko grabbed her knife."Have you forgotten the gifts given to you already?"

Chouko looked down at her d-3.

"So it was you then?" Victoria shook her head as their sparring continued.

"All I know was that your alive." Chouko slammed her weapon into Victoria's, knocking her opponent back. In the background, LadyDevimon GM was slapping Draoniamon."After that, you'll have to figure out the rest on your own. But, I trust we'll cross paths once again after this."

Victoria and LadyDevimon reverted back and walked away, leaving their two opponents behind.

"How do you know that?" Victoria turned around, taking a deep breath and smiling.

"She will return soon, calling us all back." The hybrid explained as she looked at her former partner."Only then, can this finally end."


	17. One more battle for the road

Chapter 16

One More Battle For The Road

In between the previous and current chapter, everyone chatted in a online chatroom. Other than our unknown boy getting a name (NormalStudent) and some person calling themselves ?, nothing of much interest actually occurred.

"NormalStudent" took a deep breath, shoving his phone in his pocket. It was weird for him. For so long, he had learned at St Velodia's. Now, here he was in the real world. How me managed that, didn't matter. It probably had something to do with travel and all that sort of junk, but he didn't care. Currently, he was on the hunt for one SHSLKiller, who had challenged him in an "off-screen" chat session. He took a deep breath and cracked a smile. His partner was running right behind, its armor covered in sweat.

"They haven't figured out yet." The knight digimon explained as NormalStudent took a deep breath.

"I'll guess I'll have to make it clearer." NormalStudent answered as a large cartoon dust cloud rushed towards him."Ready to do this?"

PawnChessmon gave a slight nod as the dust cloud just stopped right in front of them and dissipated. Within the former dust cloud, stood the living remains of one Japanese schoolgirl. More of, a skeleton with two long braided purple braids dressed in a matching schoolgirl outfit. In the place of its skin, all that showed was bone and some maggots.

"So you're NormalStudent, huh?" The girl responded as NormalStudent laughed.

"So you're SHSLKIller?" NormalStudent explained as the girl nodded.

"So, St Velodias vs Hope's Peak?" The two laughed and SHSLKiller pulled out a pair of metal scissors.

"Sounds good." NormalStudent's partner ran towards their opponent, only to get slashed all about with the scissors. The little knight then raised his lance, knocking it into the skeleton thing. The skeleton only groaned and slammed the digimon back. But, the skeleton didn't attack. This time, it just walked away, depressed about something or other.

"You're not worth my time." The creature remarked as the dust cloud reformed and sped off. As that happened, the remaining members of Alpha ran up.

"There you are!" Lara announced as NormalStudent walked over to them."Are you crazy? At least tell us your name!"

"Fred." NormalStudent explained as everyone looked at him."The magical unicorn who poops magical rainbows."

"Are we entirely sure he isn't on drugs?" Raidramon announced as the lynx charged an attack up.

"Not that I know of." Fred explained as PawnChessmon returned to his side.

"No, this is more of an author thing." Victoria explained as Complaints girl showed up.

"He is not!" Complaints girl announced, her usual bat in hand.

"Then where is he then?" Luke accused and was promptly whacked over the head.

"Playing with a dino like being." The beta testers stood there, wondering what the heck she was even talking about."And some other weird looking abominations are attempting to kill him at the moment."

"Why?" Complaints girl threw her hands up and cocked her bat back.

"Because Authior idiot." A figure popped in, dressed in only a black bikini and matching skirt. At that moment, Complaints girl's focus turned over to the figure.

"Leave." The figure staggered towards them, only to be struck with the bat.

"Sorry about that." Complaints girl dragged the unconscious corpse away, leaving them alone.

"See?" Coronamon shouted as Arresterdramon growled."What's your problem?"

The lion flame thing climbed up onto the rubber bird digimon thing, sitting down on its head.

"I don't think you should do that." Angewomon suggested and Coronamon laughed.

"What do you know, stupid?" Coronamon answered as he began to bounce up and down on Arresterdramon's head. A few seconds later, the rookie digimon found himself up in the air, going in circle around his master."Me and my stupid mouth."

Varia began to laugh and stuck her tongue out at Lara's other partner. In the distance, a figure approached.

Storm Blade Uprising!

A barrage of lightning and waves came rushing towards them, but it seemed the largest were directed towards Varia.

**Holy: Shield!**

A golden aura popped in around their bodies, somehow protecting them from an onslaught of water and thunder.

"Hey!" Luke announced as Bitemon growled."What was the meaning of that."

The figure only laughed and walked up to them. It was a teenage girl with a kopi in each hand. A cyan sundress covered her body and a pair of silver sandals adorned her feet. An orange eye stared towards them, the other covered by a white eyepatch.

"I'll take you on." The girl explained and pointed her left kopi at Varia.

"Sounds good." Varia answered and pulled both gladius out.

**Flame: Blade!**

Both gladius glowed red as the rip-off magical girl swung them at her opponent.

**Lightning Blade!**

The kopis struck the gladius, causing a bolt of electricity to surge into Varia. This was then followed up with a series of slashes and stabs between the two.

Umbra: Snake!

A purplish black snake slithered out of Varia's left blade and onto the girl's head.

"Hey!" The girl announced as the snake began to wrap itself around her neck."That isn't fair!"

"Says the girl who has died the second most times out of anybody in this universe." Varia taunted as the girl slammed both kopis' into Varia's gladius.

"Shut up." The girl took a deep breath, her blades now glowing red as well. "You don't know anything about this at all."

"Silly Clara, all paths have to begin somewhere." Clara knocked Varia's gladius out of her hands, kicking them away.

"Then you could say were both fools then." Varia smiled as the kopis coming towards her began to glow orange. "All that truly matters is the next choice we make after that!"

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

A wyvern made of flame appeared beside Clara, followed up by a few orbs of electricity. The two objects converged, creating a flaming wyvern with a lightning horn. The beast then charged into the magical girl rip-off, dissipating after attacking. After that, Clara walked away.

"Should we follow her?" James suggested and suddenly fell motionless to the ground. For some reason, a large hole had punctured through the young boy's skull.

"I'll take that as a no." Butterdramon remarked as he watched his master's corpse disappear. "If this is a good day for you, I'll see you on the other side. If not, I've heard Heck isn't that bad."

"What?" Luke responded as Butterdramon cracked a smile. "Why do you have to go?"

"The Dark Mother will be expecting you. Why don't you pay her a visit after this..." The butterfly dragon digimon then burst into flames, reducing himself to ash. A few seconds later, the idiot racecar driver from before approached. However, he had a sniper rifle in hand for some reason.

"Victoria, did you do something offscreen?" Nora questioned and Victoria laughed.

"Possibly." Victoria answered as the boy ran towards them, possibly planning to swing the gun at them.

**Darkness Wave!**

The wave of bats slammed into the supposed attacker

"Thank you, LadyDevimon." Luke remarked as he looked around."Where did she go?"

"Right here." LadyDevimon remarked and walked back over. For some reason, she was now dressed in blackish green boob tube and matching short shorts."Somebody left this outfit laying around in the bushes."

"So, to DATS?" Fred added and everyone nodded."Wait. That's now two things the author didn't mention."

At that moment, complaints girl showed up and immediately ran to the bush.

"Sure." Luke remarked and Alpha headed on...


	18. Taunting

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 18

Taunting

"Hey, why do you get a new outfit, LadyDevimon?" Angewomon remarked as LadyDevimon looked at her.

"Does it matter?" LadyDevimon answered as Angewomon cocked her bow. "It could be worse."

"What do you mean?" Angewomon took a deep breath, putting her bow away.

"The 50+ episode anime you expected turned out to be a 6-part anime movie series?" Angewomon looked the dark angel digimon in the eye, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What are you two even talking about?" Nora remarked as LadyDevimon glanced at him.

"Digimon Adventure Tri." LadyDevimon answered as Nora gave her a confused glance. "You know the supposed third season/ sequel to Digimon Adventure that they're turning into 6 movies, because money."

Nora only look at her, attempting to figure out what she was even talking about.

"Well this is a development." The boy looked over at Letorramon. "I'm still working my way through Fusion."

"Which one?" The turtle remarked as he slid over to his partner. "Dub or sub?"

"Whichever one has the English dialogue." Acid, arrows, bats, fire and all sorts of attacks slammed into him. Including, this weird pink mist that engulfed the group...

* * *

He found himself in blackness. The black stretched on possibly infinitely, but a double set of oak doors stood at the far end of the area. Beside him, stood Angewomon and Letorramon.

"Welcome, Nora." A voice announced as the jester of mist appeared.

"Who the heck are you?" Nora accused as the jester laughed.

"You call me Jestery." Jestery explained as she released a slight chuckle."Only daughter to Piedmon and LadyDevimon."

Nora looked over at his digimon. The angel and turtle had froze up, scared about something.

"What's wrong?" The boy questioned, only to get slapped by Angewomon.

"Are you that dense?!" Angewomon accused as Nora looked at her. "Just scan her."

_Scanning..._

**Jestery**

**?, Omega**

**.**

**Nora: I don't like the sound of tha-**

**Letorramon: Duh.**

"Omega?" Nora remarked as Jestery laughed.

"Yep. It's the stage past super ultimate." Jestery answered and slammed her hands together. "While you're here..."

Letorramon suddenly disintegrated into purple and green dust, some of which landing on Angewomon.

"What was the meaning of that?" The jester laughed as the remaining dust was absorbed into Angewomon.

"You wanna know something, "Nora Karnoc"?" Nora took a deep breath, returning eye contact to his teaser. "You were never meant to be a part of this. In truth, you're not even human!"

"Shut up!" Nora ran towards the digimon, punching it in the jaw. The creature didn't even flinch and only laughed once more. He looked down at his hand, finding a metal instead of skin.

"Is it all coming clear now?" Angewomon ran over to Nora, pulling him away from Jestery.

"Nora, this isn't the time for this!" Angewomon shouted and took a deep breath. "This is an opponent that we obviously don't want to take on alone."

"Fine." Nora answered as Jestery giggled.

"My, my, my. The angel still somehow gives a care." Angewomon promptly flipped the jester off. "It's said that Angewomon aren't the nicest digimon at all."

"So you really want test me?" Angewomon declared and launched an arrow at her foe. Instead of the usual golden light, the arrow had a purplish green trail. "I'll make you pay."

"Is that so?" A bright light engulfed the two of them, forcing their eyes shut...

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves not in their original place. Instead of the sidewalks of Tokyo, they were shaking about on some moving box of metal. Nora took a deep breath, noticing Angewomon in the corner, tied up with some rope. Beside her, was the girl from before.

"At least we're still alive." A voice remarked and Nora looked to his right. Sitting beside him, was Miguel, Jack and three girls he had never met before. The first girl was dressed in a camo print dress with a large and bulky cutlass with blackish pink hair and orange eyes. The second, was a redhead dressed in a grey top and skirt with blue eyes. The third, was some blonde pretending to be a princess.

"True." Girl #1 answered as the group got themselves up and noticed each other. "Katherine Vorsair, at your service."

"So exposition dump?" Jack answered as complaints girl appeared.

"No exposition dumps of any sort!" Complaints girl announced as girl #2 pulled out a large knife, stabbing it into cosmic something a couple times. "You little..."

Complaints girl slammed her bat down into her attacker, only to repeat it over and over again. After a minute or two of this, the drunken one showed up and pulled the bat-wielding psychopath into her portal. A few seconds later, the portal closed up.

"Hey, is the coast clear?" The heroes turned around, noticing a second complaints girl standing outside on a train "balcony".

"What the heck?" Girl #3 announced as complaints girl laughed.

"Sorry about that." Complaints girl explained as she opened the door, revealing a corpse. "He was there when I found him!"

"Not buying it." Miguel remarked as a cake appeared in front of him.

"Also happy late birthday." Miguel gave her cautioned glare and walked over to his partner, untying her. "Third one in fact, technically."

"Really?" His partner remarked as she and Angewomon were untied.

"3 years, 1 week and two days at this point." Complaints girl then gave a slight wave, exploding into a burst of multi-colored energy. After the energy disappeared, Miguel walked over to his partner.

"Are you all right, Aqua?" Miguel remarked as both Aqua and Angewomon got up.

"I still want my pudding cup back." Aqua remarked as they headed towards the door. In the next room, a familiar green troll dressed as a police officer was wait for them, club in hand. "Speak of the devil."

After taking a few minutes to get their weapons, Nora opened the door and the group headed in...


	19. End of Beta

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 19

End of beta

Somehow, they managed not to interest the troll. More so, he was breaking one of the big laws of the internet. The troll in question, was chomping down on a pudding cup.

"Give that back!" Clara announced and walked over to the troll, attempting to get what remained of the pudding cup away from him. "That was my pudding cup of plot revealing!"

"Pudding cup of plot revealing?" Nora remarked, his gaze focusing on Miguel.

"It's a long story." Miguel answered as Clara sliced the troll's club apart.

"Hey! I just got that!" Their opponent announced as Clara laughed.

"Just go get a new one." Clara answered as the troll only groaned.

"But that was my new one." The troll remarked as he pulled a second club out. He pulled the stick back, slamming it towards them.

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

The wave slammed into the troll, knocking the troll through the left wall.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jack inquired and Clara laughed.

"In the end, we all end up at death's door." Clara answered as the idiot watched. "All that truly matters are the choices along the way."

"Whatever." They headed towards the door, making their way through. Unlike the previous room, this one had a whole bunch of cardboard boxes all stacked up in order to give the illusion of cover.

"Anyone want a tf2-style hat?" A voice announced as Jack raised his left hand. A few seconds later, a knife was sticking out of his head.

"3, 2, 1." Girl #2 remarked as Jack fell over.

"I was told you people were smart!" The voice added, everyone else only shook their heads.

"No big loss there." Girl #2 held a D-3 out, causing her wyvern thing to turn into a hot pink dragoness creature.

**Draonia Blaze!**

A fireball shot out of the dragoness's hands, slamming into the boxes. The boxes erupted into flames, immediately turning into ash, somehow. As a result, this revealed a nude corpse that fell under the "technically undead" category.

"Technically undead?" Angewomon announced, holding her laughter in. "More like, paradoxically undead"."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." The corpse responded, throwing another knife. This time, it only embedded itself into the floor. "Seriously, try harder."

Girl #2 pulled a large knife out and ran towards their opponent. She slammed the dagger into the flesh, knocking the body to the ground.

"In all seriousness, how does one kill a living corpse?" Miguel remarked as they headed towards the door. After giving everyone a chance to catch their breaths, they headed through. Unlike the previous room, this one didn't have any boxes. Instead, it look to be designed as a passenger car. Standing in the middle, was some teenage girl dressed in a dress from the 15th century.

"Actually put some f****** effort into the description!" Katherine announced as she shot off a large shell at the apparition. The shell headed straight towards the apparition, knocking her through the wall.

"I believe that is truly a violation of how the spirit world works." Nora remarked as they made their way through the next two rooms without much difficulty. After clearing the last room, the heroes made their through the door, only to collapse onto the floor...

* * *

Nora and Angewomon opened their eyes. They were back in the void. Thankfully, Lara and Luke along with their digimon were with them.

"Welcome, Alpha." A voice boomed as Jestery appeared. As she did so, she threw a switchblade through the air, impaling Nora in the process. The boy then disappeared, his digimon doing the same.

"Yay!" "Jestery just made more enemies!" Jestery announced as Lara and Luke looked at her. "What's Luke's and Lara's problem?"

"You." A voice responded as Bitemon and Raidramon charged towards their opponent.

**Bitemon warp digivolve too... ToxicFangdramon!**

**Scorceressmon overdrive digivolve too... ExaltScroceressmon!**

**Coronamon infusion digivolve too... ArcaneCoronamon!**

**ToxicFangdramon infusion digivolve too... ToxicFangdramon Electro Pledge!**

**ExaltScorceressmon infusion digivolve too... ExaltScoressmon Inferno Pledge!**

**Raidramon infusion digivolve too... AtomicFangdramon!**

**ExaltScorceressmon Inferno Pledge**

**Overdrive/Super Ultimate, Infusion**

**Special Moves: Inferno Rune Slash, Rune Magic**

**.**

**Varia: How do you like me now?**

**Jestery: It's mode, not pledge!**

**The Author: One, it sounds cooler. Two, it looks nicer than three word digimon names.**

**ToxicFangdramon Electro Pledge**

**Super Ultimate, Infusion**

**Special Moves: Temporal Summon, Electro Berserker Fang**

**.**

**Jestery: Just another guilimon rip-off, whoopee f****** doo.**

**ArcaneCoronamon**

**Rookie, Infusion**

**Special Moves: Arcane Flame, Arcane Flame Knuckle**

**.**

**ArcaneCoronamon: Finally!**

**Varia: I got mine first.**

**AtomicRaidramon: Does it really matter?**

**ArcaneCoronamon: Maybe?**

Varia was now dressed in a red and orange armor dress while Coronamon was surrounded with a purple aura. ToxicFangdramon was his usual self, only with a blue and yellow paint job.

"Whatever, you female Piedmon rip-off." Luke remarked, rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me?" The jester accused, her switchblade reappearing in her hands

"You heard me, clown!" The switchblade flew through the air, only to get vaporized by ArcaneCoronamon.

"So that's how it's going to be then..." A pair of steampunk-style wings made from balloons sprouted out of Jestery's back.

**Electro Berserker Fang!**

**Heck: Beam!**

**Arcane Flame Knuckle!**

**Atomic Thunder!**

The attacks immediately converged, creating a large beam heading right towards their opponent. Jestery only stood there, allowing the attack to hit. When the smoke cleared, Jestery was still standing there, with no apparent battle damage.

"Jestery's having fun!" Jestery announced as she formed a large ball of dark energy in her hands. Just as she was about to throw it, however...

**Dark Moon Blaze!**

The violet fireball slammed into Jestery's ball of energy, pissing their opponent off more.

"Did you miss me, Jestery?" A voice announced as Victoria appeared.

"You always their favorites, weren't you?" Jestery taunted as she pulled out a trump sword. "Chouko, The Dark Mother, Vanessa."

"Possibly."

"Then why do you distance yourself from them in the end?" Jestery taunted as LadyDevimon nodded towards her master. "Who are you truly?"

Victoria only laughed as her two teammates and their digimon watched. After one volley of attacks, they had reverted back offscreen.

"I'm Victoria Arcana, half-sister to Vanessa Arcana," Victoria announced as a smile formed on her face. "Adventurer, assassin and most of all, friend!"

Her bracelet flashed, causing Sistermon (Noir) to appear.

"Ready to do this, everyone?" LadyDevimon announced, almost everyone returning to their infusion forms.

**BlackGatomon overdrive digivolve too... Selenemon!**

**Sistermon infusion digivolve too... Sistermon (Lilith)!**

**LadyDevimon digivolve too... LadySucimon!**

**Selenemon**

**Overdrive/Super Ultimate, Infusion**

**Special Moves: Moon Inferno, Moon Inferno Slash**

**.**

**Victoria: As you were saying, Jestery?**

**Jestery: F*** Victoria.**

**Sistermon (Lilith)**

**Ultimate, Infusion**

**Special Moves: Lilith Shot, Doll Bite**

**.**

**Skia: So this is the power of true darkness, huh?**

**LadySucimon: Yep.**

**Skia: I expected something more.**

**LadySucimon**

**Mega, Despair**

**Special Moves: Suci Wing, Suci Temptation**

**.**

**Jestery: Daisy has a rival! Daisy has a rival!**

**Victoria: You realize that almost nobody is going to get that joke?**

**Jestery: Well, that's their fault! At the very least, they could give the other stuff a look at least!**

Standing in Victoria's place, was a young woman dressed in a large purple ballroom gown decorated with violet ribbon and dark blue moon symbols. Her butterfly blades were in her hands as her face and hair remained the same. Silver moon symbols decorated the back of her hand as a moon symbol hung in her hair. In Sistermon's place, stood a doll dressed in a black Lolita dress with her fangs sticking out in front of her violet lips. She still had her guns, but they were more decorated with black chrome pieces. In LadyDevimon's place, stood a young lady dressed in a very revealing black dress that showed off her massive breasts and short bat wings. Her skin was still it's usual pale white tone, with a pair of black sandal high heels added to her look. Finally, her gray hair was tied into two bangs.

"Everyone ready?" Victoria inquired and her teammates nodded.

**Heck: Beam!**

**Temporal Summon!**

**Arcane Flame!**

**Lilith Shot!**

**Atomic Thunder!**

**Suci Wing!**

**Moon Inferno Stab!**

Unlike the previous volley, this one at least knocked Jestery to the ground.

"Go!" The black cat announced as they ran towards the door, heading through...

* * *

She took a deep breath, pulling her hood away. Standing before her, was a retail game store. Our currently unnamed protagonist walked in, heading straight towards the counter. A scrawny looking teen managed it, but that didn't matter to her.

"I'm here for it." She announced as the boy turned around, pulling out a life-size pop idol cosplay pikachu plush and handed it over to our current protagonist. "Thank you."

She placed the money down and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" The boy announced and the girl turned around.

"What do you want now?" The girl remarked as the boy pulled a game out, placing it on the counter. She walked back over, grabbing it. After doing that, she walked out of the store. The boy looked to his left and right, finding he was the only one in the store. He quickly flipped his phone open, dialing a number.

"She took the bait."

"I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

Notes:

And so, we have reached the end of Project Digital. It's successor, Digital Online, should be out in a few days. Open SYOC like last time, but with a much clearer forum thread on Digital Connections. Other than that, expect the unexpected...


End file.
